


Aro's Choice - Bella's Decisions

by porcelainandleather



Series: Aro's Choice [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Bella adjusts to life as a vampire, and a whole new set of problems make themselves known. .
Relationships: Alec/Bree, Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Diego/Riley Biers, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Jane, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Aro's Choice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Twilight - We Love Jasper





	1. Brandy (You’re a Fine Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight. Happy Birthday to me. I am celebrating by giving you a new book. I bought Midnight Sun, but I have not started reading it yet.  
> Obligatory lose translations:
> 
> ælfscíene - Beautiful Fairy  
> min hyse - My little solder.

****

“Oh God.” Bella whimpered as her husband kissed over her neck. She tugged at his hair, rolling her head back. She growled as someone coughed and laughed, breaking them out of their private moment. “What do you want, Alec.” She glared at the other vampire; who just shook his head. She was growing frustrated that they could not have one moment alone. 

Aro smiled and inclined his head in respect. “Lady, Isabella. Aro wishes to see you. It seems that you have a guest.” Bella had been a vampire for only a couple weeks and she struggled not to attack her friend for stealing this moment from her. Alec could see the struggle in her eyes and laughed louder. “Come now, ælfscíene*. You know I would not disturb you if it weren’t important.” 

Jasper smirked and kissed her behind the ear. “We’ll finish later, Mon Cher.” He held her waist as he lowered her back to the floor. He really did miss holding her but they always seemed to be busy. Bella was insistent that she needed to learn control as fast as possible. She wanted to hold their son again, but she did not trust herself. She never ceased to amaze him. Her control was beyond anything he had ever witnessed. “Go see what Aro wants and I’ll be waiting in our rooms.

Alec shook his head, grinning. “You misunderstand, Major. Aro wishes to have you both there.” He inclined his head. Jasper sighed and nodded. No matter how much he urged the guard to call him by his given name, they always insisted on calling him major.

The southern man let out a frustrated breath, straightening his shirt. He gestured for their friend to lead the way, as he took his wife’s hand. They followed Alec through the familiar halls. “Why are you taking us down the long halls, Alec. There is a much quicker route.” Jasper raised a brow as they turned down another hall.

Alec chuckled. “This is true, but Aro wanted me to make the journey as suspenseful as possible.” He shrugged as he finally led them to the ornate doors that would lead them into the throne room. 

Bella huffed and shook her head. She was already starting to get tired of their leader’s games. She had come to respect Aro for his mind but he had a flare for the dramatic. “Of course he did, min hyse*.” She giggled, rolling her eyes. “Any hints on who I am meeting? Not another lady of court, to tell me I’m doing everything wrong...I hope.” She was terrible at following the rules of court, but she was a woman of the 21st century and refused to follow the old English customs.

Alec grinned and winked at her, standing outside the doors. “I’m afraid not. Aro wants you to be as surprised as possible.” He opened the door and led them into the room. There were two extra thrones on the dais and Bella rolled her eyes as Alec led them to sit. “Aro will be back in a moment. He wants you to sit in these seats.”

Jasper raised a brow at him. “Alec. You are not going to tell us what’s going on?” He sat in one of the overtly decorated chairs and sighed, crossing his legs. His spurs clanked against the gold and he chuckled. He looked around the room, thinking. He could feel amusement and anxiousness coming from behind the office doors. He sent his own amusement toward his wife.” Mon Cher, I fear that Aro is playing with us.”

Bella frowned and straightened her robe, sitting in her own seat. “He knows how much I detest surprises.” She picked her black nails and leaned back on the throne. She had attempted to sit in Jasper’s lap, but Alec had shaken his head, meaning that Aro had requested that they remain separate. She grinned as Sulpicia walked in with Jasper Rose. She was not ready to hold her son, but she always enjoyed seeing how much he had grown every day. She watched Aro’s wife sit with the small boy, next to Aro’s throne. The vampire in question entered moments later, flanked by Caius and Markus.

Once the three brothers had taken their seats, Jane entered followed by six cloaked figures. She could not see their faces, Bella noticed Jasper stiffen beside her. “What is the meaning of this?” Jasper smirked looking over the figures. “Why all the parading around? Brothers, sisters, take off those ridiculous cloaks.”

Bella heard a familiar tinkling laughter as the first figure lowered her cloak. “Aro insisted.” Alice grinned as her face came into view. Bella would have run to her sister if Jasper had not grabbed her hand. “Bella, you are as beautiful as I imagined.” The other three lowered their hoods, revealing the rest of the Cullen family. “We have missed you.”

Bella laughed and shook her head. She could not remain angry with Aro, if this was his surprise. “Alice!” She stood, rushing over to hug her sister. “You should have called and let me know you were coming.” She was excited to see her family, hugging Alice a bit too forcefully. 

“Ouch, Bella.” Alice laughed, holding her close. It had been over a month since she had left the states. She held her at arms’ length and looked her over. She did not look like the same girl that had moved to Italy. “You look amazing. Vampirism suits you.” She smirked and kissed her cheek. She knew that the rest of the family were anxious to see their newest family member, but she had so much to tell her about what had happened in Forks, since she left. “We must talk later.” 

Bella nodded, happy that she no longer blushed. She was not used to Alice being so unconstrained with her affections. “I’m sorry. Thank you. I really missed you guys.” She began hugging everyone else. She stopped at Rosalie, cupping her face. “Rose. It’s good to see you.” Jasper walked over and took her hand. “So now that we’ve all said hello, why are you here? I wasn’t expecting to see you for another year.”

Carlisle chuckled. “Jasper purchased open ended tickets for us, and Alice did not want to wait another moment to see you.” He shrugged, hugging Jasper. He looked into Bella’s pink eyes. He was happy to see that she was adopting the vegetarian diet. “She said she had a bit of news for you, but I assume she will speak to you about it later.”

Jasper gazed around the room, smiling. The Volturi guard had left the room, excluding Sulpicia. She stood in the corner holding Jasper Rose’s hand. Jasper smirked, noticing that Rosalie was anxious to embrace the child. “Go ahead Rose. He misses you too.” Bella giggled as the blonde zipped over and picked her nephew, kissing and hugging him. Her son’s laughter was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Bella smiled and licked her lips. “Why don’t we all take a walk around the court yard? It's blocked from public view, and I have a couple hours before my next training session.” She grabbed her cloak from a hook on the wall and led her family outside. “So how is Charlie? He said he was doing fine, when I talked to him yesterday, but I know that he is just trying to make me feel better about leaving.” 

Alice hooked her arm with Bella’s and sighed. “He is doing fine, but Harry died of a heart attack, and he is busy with the funeral arrangements.” She pinched her lips and shook her head. “Sue and her kids are quite distraught, which I can understand. Charlie has been on the reservation and I can’t give you more of an update. I just have the information Jacob is willing to give us.”

Bella frowned and nodded. She wondered why Charlie had not told her about this. Harry was one of his oldest friends. “What happened? I always thought Harry was healthy. Charlie must be heartbroken.” She shook her head. She could not believe that Harry was really gone. She would need to write a note to Sue. She had not really known Lea and Seth very well, but she remembered playing with them as a child.

Carlisle sighed, walking beside them. “It seems that Lea phased in front of him. No one expected it.” He smiled sadly. “Seth phased a few days later. I fear our presence is causing too many unforeseen consequences. Alice can’t see the wolves. It may be time for us to leave the peninsula, but Alice wants us to stay a few more months. She refuses to say why.” He frowned playfully, at his daughter. “Says she is unsure if the circumstances will change.”

Alice pouted, crossing her arms. “You know that my visions are not as accurate as they used to be. As Carlisle stated, I can’t see the wolves, so it creates holes.” She sighed, clicking her tongue. “It’s not their fault, but it’s frustrating. I see us in Alaska, this time next year though.” She shrugged, stopping in front of a large statue of St. Christopher. “It gets a bit hazy about that time. It’s like something is not decided, but it’s pretty certain. Maybe it’s fate. I don’t know.” She rubbed her shoulders. “I don’t like being blind.” She smiled as her family surrounded her.

Bella placed her hands on Alice’s shoulders, smiling. “Alice, somethings are not for us to see, until they come upon us.” She chewed on her lip ring. It amazed her how many human habits she still maintained. “Let’s go talk, and let the rest of the family get reacquainted.” Alice nodded and Bella led her up to her room. 

  
  
  



	2. Tabula Rasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to Bella's rebirth and Bella's control is tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I've put all translations at the bottom of the page. I bought Midnight Sun and I've started reading it, but I am having trouble getting through it. Wow.... Edward really is a child. Fun note.... I was watching the Librarians while I wrote this... I had to change a name in this so it was not a crossover.

**Chapter 2 - Tabula Rasa***

Bella stepped into the room and locked the door. She smiled at Alice and began changing out of the restricting dress Aro insisted she wore. “Sorry, The Volturi seems to think I’m some sort of Barbie doll. They are worse than you.” She chuckled and pulled on a pair of jeans. What did you want to talk about?” She smiled as she sat on her bed.

Alice giggled and sat beside her. “I can’t deny the dresses look great on you, but I fail to see how you can fight with them on. Jasper told me they expect you to be a soldier in the guard.” She chewed her lip, taking her hand. “I need to alleviate some of your worries. I saw you yesterday. You are worried you are going to hurt Jasper Rose, but you’re ready, Bella. You wont hurt him.” She grinned and kissed her cheek.

Bella sighed, closing her eyes. “You’re sure about this? He is human, Alice. I can hear his heart beating, even now.” She played with her purple hair as she thought about her son. She had not allowed herself to be near him, since she woke up. She could still feel the anger that had coursed through her when she had attacked Aro.

**Flashback:**

“What did you do to him? You promised that he would not be hurt.”

Aro laughed. “Welcome home, mia figlia.”

Jasper sighed as he pulled Bella off the older vampire. His wife struggled in his arms and he growled at her. “Calm down. I’m not hurt, Mon Cher. Attacking Aro will not help anything.” He pushed calm into her, chuckling. He could not help but feel a little pride that she was so strong and her first instinct was to protect him. She slumped in his arms and he sat her on the bed. The sheets had been shredded when she attacked Aro, but the bed seemed to be fine. He wiped the blood from his face with his shirt and looked at her in the eyes. “See, my Darlin’, I’m fine.”

Bella nodded, trying to organize her thoughts. She was confused, and all her emotions were a jumbled mess. “What does mia figlia mean?” She chuckled a little manically. She found it funny that she was focused on those two words. She felt her husband’s influence and kissed him.

Aro straightened his suit, bowing his head at the newborn. “It is Italaino for my daughter, dear. It is what I call all the vampires I sire. In my thousand years, I have only changed two others; Alec and Jane.” He cupped her cheek and grinned. “You also look identical to my daughter, when I was human, mia figlia.” He kissed both of her cheeks before going to sit back in his chair and looking her over. She was still wearing the dress she arrived in. Luckily, it had suffered minimal damage, while everything else around her was destroyed. “Incredible, Major. I have never seen someone calm a newborn so quickly.”

Jasper shrugged, pushing Bella’s hair from her face. She was covered in blood and sweat. He hoped he could get her cleaned up soon. “It is what I was created to do. I was with Maria for 80 years and all I did was control newborns. It’s not a skill you forget.” He smiled at his bride and kissed her lovingly. “Let’s get you into a pair of jeans.” He chuckled and looked at Aro. “Can we save this talk for later? I would like some time alone with my wife.”

Aro nodded as he got up to leave. “She is a remarkable woman, Major. I see a bright future ahead for her.” He smirked as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Bella looked around the room as she began stripping off the soiled dress. “You should have let me kill him. He is just going to use us.” She frowned as she looked around. “I did not bring any clothes.” She whipped around in her underwear as the door opened again. A regal woman in a crimson gown walked in, carrying a bundle of clothes. “Who are you?”

The woman bowed her head. “I am Sulpicia, Bambina*. Aro is my husband. He said you might need some new clothes, so I have brought you one of my old dresses.” She explained in a thick Italian accent. She smiled at Bella, and she felt nothing but comfort coming off the female. “I hope you like the color… May I call you Bella?”

Bella nodded and bit her lip. She took the dress and rolled her eyes as she fingered the silk. This dress was far too extravagant but she really did not have a choice. “Thank you. I will return it, once I have had a chance to go home and change into some pants.” She began to slip the dress over her frame, but Jasper stopped her.

“Perhaps a shower first, Cher.” He smirked and nodded for Sulpicia to leave. When the door closed again, He peeled off Bella’s underwear, led her into the bathroom, and adjusted the water. He was still a little concerned about how she was adjusting to her new instincts, and was still pushing calming emotions towards her. 

Bella smiled at him, climbing into the shower. She really was grateful to have access to a shower, and a bit embarrassed that she had forgotten about her own hygiene. “Thank you, Jazz.” She purred as the hot water covered her cold skin.

**Back to the present:**

Alice laughed loudly. “You really attacked Aro? Oh, I love you girl.” She smoothed the sheets out, under her. She leaned back against the headboard. “So what position does he want you to take up in the guard? I can’t get a lock on that decision?” Her eyes shined with worry, as she took her sister’s hand. She wanted to be happy for Bella, but she had heard too many negative stories about the Volturi.

Bella sighed. “I am not quite sure yet. Aro says he will oversee all of my training. They have me training for just about everything. I will start private training with Aro next week. He wants me to learn history and Latin, and he has me training with the ladies of court to be a duchess. I never thought I would miss sleeping so much.” She giggled and bit her lip. She was a little nervous about what was planned for her. “Jasper has been helping me with my shields but we tend to get a little distracted, when we are left alone. Aro says I’m a natural.”

Alice contemplated everything, and sighed. “Will you write to me? Keep me updated?” She begged and squeezed her hand. “I am guessing that he is preparing you to be on the guard, but the fact that he sees you as a daughter worries me. I don’t want you to lose who you are.” Alice smiled, adoringly. She may not remember her human family, but from her research, she knew that she did not have much of one. She held her vampire family close to her heart, and she would destroy anyone who threatened that. “I can’t wait for you to come home; even if it’s for a short time. We miss you Bella.”

Bella tilted her head thinking. “I don’t think Jasper will allow me to forget myself. He is fairly attached to human Bella. He keeps forgetting that I’m not that fragile girl anymore. He has gotten into 12 fights since I awoke.” She smiled, adoringly shaking her head. “Mostly when Demitri is teaching me to fight. My dear husband thinks he is being too rough.” She heard a knock at the door and sighed. “Come in.”

Aro glided in, smirking. “Alice, it is good to see you again, dear. I am sorry to say, it is time for Piccola’s writing lesson.” A grin spread over his face and Bells rolled her eyes.

“I know how to write, Aro.” She stood up, pulling on her cloak. She knew arguing would do no good but she could not help it. She needed her independence, and she felt the longer she stayed here, the less independence she would maintain. “Would you like to join me, Alice?” She smiled at her sister as she flipped her hood up. She was glad that she had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She hated writing in those restrictive dresses that the Volturi supplied her with. She suspected that Jane had a hand in dressing her. How else would the girl torture her?

Alice nodded and stood up straightening her miniskirt. “Of course, sister of mine.” She took her hand and ran out of the room giggling. Bella laughed as she ran with her. She would never tire of her sister’s upbeat energy. Alice had no idea where she was going but she enjoyed running through the castle. “Where is this lesson?”

“In the library, Alice. We are going in the wrong direction.” She chuckled, shaking her head. She turned dragging Alice to the library. The flighty girl had run 50 Kilometers before she had asked for directions. Bella stopped in front of the library and pushed the doors open. Carlisle was sitting at the table in the center of the room, with a human man. Her throat burned with thirst; her body was stiff as she held herself back. She was grateful that Alice was still holding her hand.

“Carlisle, please introduce me to your human friend.” Bella smiled tightly as she bowed. She may hate all the lessons, but she could see the merits of being formal and polite. She just wished she were not so uncomfortable, with the man in the room.

Carlisle could see the strain his friend was putting on his daughter and he took a calculated breath. “Bella, this is an old friend, Misha Nikiforov. He is an art historian and when I heard he was in town, I asked him to meet me here.” He licked his lips and began gathering his papers. “I did not realize that you would be coming to the library. Let us get out your way.”

Bella gulped as she curtsied. “I do not wish to be a problem.” She squeaked out, looking over at Alice. Why hadn’t she seen this disaster? Did she really have such a big problem seeing her futures? She had not realized that she was beginning to creep closer to the man, until Alice wrapped her into a tight hold.

“Get Misha out of here.” Alice growled, as Edward ran into the room with Jasper. Bella began screaming and thrashing in Alice’s hold. Alice shushed her; even as her designer clothes were ripped to shreds. Carlisle hurried from the room, taking the historian out of the room, and into the city. “It’s okay, Bella.” Alice cooed and transferred the feral woman into her husband’s arms.

Bella slumped into Jasper’s embrace; dry sobs racking through her. Jasper combed his fingers in her hair and kissed her forehead, allowing the woman to fall apart for a moment. He knew this would not be easy on her, but he was proud of how strong she really was. Any other newborn would have attacked the man immediately. According to the minimal information that Edward had been able to give him from Alice’s thought, Bella had resisted her baser instincts for several minutes before she had lost the battle. “Darlin’, you did so well. Do not question yourself now. You were tested, and we will not let you fail.”

Bella felt herself calming, and let herself fall to the floor. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes; chanting softly to herself. Jasper stood back, watching her. He smiled at the look of wonder covering his sibling’s features. “She has found that meditating has been the most effective in controlling her instincts. Alec suggested it. He has been a big help in her training.” He shrugged and sat next to her, letting her zone out for the next few hours. She would return to her lessons when she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabula Rasa - the theory that individuals are born without built-in mental content, and, therefore all knowledge comes from experience or perception.
> 
> Bambina - Female Child


	3. Vampire’s Guide to Being an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has a very serious conversation with Alec. Bella has a little fun with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I just had to add the arm wrestling Match Bella and Emmett's relationship would not be complete without it.

**Chapter 3: Vampire’s Guide to Being an Asshole**

Bella opened her eyes and smiled, seeing her family sitting in a circle around her. “You did not have to wait for me.” She giggled as she slowly began to stand. She felt more centered after what she called her quiet time. She still felt terrible about nearly attacking the man, but her heart was warmed that her family would sit so quietly with her. 

Jasper stood, kissing her delicately. “My love, we would not be anywhere else.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Are you ready to get back to your writing and reading lesson?” He purred, running his hands over her shoulders. He always felt some sort of high coming off of her after she had meditated. Aro really did not like the wasted time, but was impressed with how calm she was able to be as a newborn.

Bella took an unneeded breath and nodded. “No. Im 'certus post tempore non possum statuere.*” She giggled and bit her lip. “Aro will just have to wait until tomorrow. I would rather spend the time with my son. Alice says I am ready, and I believe her.” She kissed his cheek and bounced out of the room. Edward and Alice roared with laughter, watching her go.

Alice winked at the cowboy. “She is a force to be reckoned with, and I think she is good for you… If you think you can handle her.” She giggled and followed Bella. Rosalie had stated that she would have Jasper Rose in the gardens. Edward smirked as he followed his wife. He could not have predicted the mystery that was Bella Whitlock, and he could not wait to meet her again in a year. She could be stronger than all of them.

Jasper looked over as Alec walked into the room. He smiled at the teenager and bowed his head. He picked his hat off the table and walked over to the guard. “How can I help you, Slugger?” He chuckled and tipped his hat at the man. He had been inventing nicknames for the older vampire all month, and each time he got an indignant growl from him.

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. “As I have stated before, stronzo*, I am over 800 years old. I am not a young boy.” He chuckled and sat at the table. He had some business to discuss with the Texan and he gestured for him to sit down. He knew that the man was teasing him and he enjoyed it. He had never had anyone he could call a friend before. “Sulpicia and the other wives are going to France tomorrow.”

Jasper cocked an eyebrow as he took a seat. “What does that have to do with me, Alec?” He pushed his chair back, propping his feet up on the table. Officially Jasper was a guard in the castle, but his main concern was Bella’s training. He would not be happy if Aro decided to send him on some sort of silly mission to France. He had enough of the country with Alice’s shopping trips.

Alec shrugged, pushing Jasper’s boots off the table and causing his chair to fall backwards. The stripling* chuckled as Jasper jumped up, scowling at him. “I will be accompanying the wives, and carrying their bags. That means that Bella will have the rest of today, tomorrow, and Friday to herself. You and her, min kjære venn, will have two and a half days to do as you wish.” He smirked crossing his legs. He could see that Bella was growing tired of her lessons and that she wanted nothing more than to just spend time with her family. He was happy to talk to women on a nice little shopping trip.

Jasper’s face broke into a wide grin. “Partner, you have made my night. I’m sure my wife will find some way for us to repay you for this.” He grinned, thinking of a thousand ways they could spend the next 60 hours. “And Aro confirmed all this? I have to say, you have been very gracious to my family, since we got here. Wish I could say the same about your sister. I know she is to blame for that slinky number that showed up in Isabella’s wardrobe last week. While I appreciate the black lace, my beautiful wife did not.” He snickered and shrugged.

Alec frowned and shook his head. He was not used to arguing with his twin. They had been by each other’s side for centuries but Jane’s temperament had grown biter in recent years. “Well, I do not know what has her so threatened by Bella, but she can be vicious. Just be glad that I have some control over her.” He tapped the table with a stylus the art historian had left there. “I will try to curb her as much as I can, but I cannot stop her forever. Eventually she will learn when Bella kicks her ass.” He smirked and chuckled. “She will learn not to… excuse my language, fuck with a newborn. Just make sure that my sister is not killed.”

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. “You wont hold it against her, if it comes to a fight?” He bowed his head as Alec conceded. “That is about all I can promise, other than I will help reattach your sisters limbs.” He had never had so much fun discussing a newborn before. He had never been so much at peace, and he knew that Bella was responsible for his current nirvana. He sighed as the coming year entered his mind. “Can I ask you a question, Alec? You are a soldier, like myself, and you know that Aro does nothing without a plan.” He pulled out a cigarette case and lit a couple, handing one to Alec. He waited for Alec to let him continue. “What does Aro have planned for my wife?”

Alec groaned. “I wish you had not asked. Not even Aro knows. Right now, he wants to watch her. He wants to know what her strengths and weaknesses are.” He took a drag from the menthol and contemplated his next statement. “I know he wants to use her shield, and he is intrigued by her control. None of us have seen a newborn control her instincts so quickly.” He blew a few rings of smoke and grinned. “Do not trust him, Jasper. I am sure you already know that. Do you think that Jane and I have chosen to stay here for 800 years? No, Chelsea makes sure of our loyalty.”

Jasper rotated the cigarette between his fingers and nodded. He had not been able to sit and talk with Alec, since they arrived. He was glad he was being so candid with him. “I would not trust Aro as far as a child could toss him.” He gave him a meaningful look. He may be trapped here for the moment, but he would not allow Aro to get his clutches into his family. “Isabella has agreed to a year, and to return after her vacation. We never agreed to stay after our return and I have plans of my own. I’m trusting that you will not reveal what is discussed tonight, with Aro.”

Aro bowed his head. If his psychic were correct, he and Jane would be leaving in a year and a half. He would not do anything to put that in jeopardy. “If I were to put a nail in your plans, I would destroy my own escape.” He put out his cigarette and leaned forward. “If I am to believe my Dianna, Bella is the key to my future happiness.” He cocked his head and sighed. “I know many see me as Aro’s man, but my loyalty now lies with Bella. I will see no harm coming to her.” He licked his lips and bowed his head in respect. “I suspect that you can appreciate that.”

He was shocked at Alec’s declaration. He had hoped that he could form an alliance with the man, but he was not prepared for such devotion to Bella. “That is not a vow made lightly.” He placed his hat on the table and ran a hand through his hair. “You trust your woman that much?”

Aro nodded and smiled. “Dianna is a girl I have raised from an infant. I felt a draw to her, when Aro slaughtered her parents. I begged him to spare the girl, and Eleazar was able to convince him based on her gift. She is as much a prisoner as I am. She may be clairvoyant, but she is my daughter. It is only by my protection that she is still human.” He stood and began pacing the library. He had never revealed this information outside the Volturi guard before. “Tell no one about this. I was not lying when I said that I have never handled a child before. I allowed the nanny to raise her, but I trained her, sculpted her.”

Jasper chuckled. “You are full of surprises my friend. I suppose Dianna is coming with us?” He nodded and leaned against the table. “Aro said that Isabella will bring a gift back to Italy with her. I suppose that we should start planning our escape. There are too many moving parts, but with your help, I think we can succeed.” He smirked.

**Meanwhile:**

Bella ran to Rosalie in the garden and laughed as she picked up her son. She purred holding him close and kissing over his face. His giggles were music to her ears. “My Rose. I’ve missed you.” She sat down on the flowers with the boy and began working on puzzles with him. She looked over at Rosalie, grinning. “Thank you for watching him for me. I don’t think I could repay you for letting me collect myself. I know you love watching him, but…” She sighed not knowing what else to say.

Rosalie waved her off. “Bella. You are both family. I will always think of him as my nephew.” She smiled and kissed her cheek. She and Emmett had been in heaven as they played with the toddler. It did not matter that guards surrounded them at every moment. They felt like a little family. She was worried when Carlisle had run out with Misha, but he had assured them that everything was going to be okay. “I see you are centered now. You should not blame yourself for losing control.” 

Alice sat beside them and shrugged. “I should have seen there would be trouble in the library. I think Bella’s mental shields are blocking my visions. Still not her fault.” She smiled as she began spinning flower crowns, for them all.

Emmett was buzzing with excitement. He wrapped an arm around Bella and hugged her close. “According to the gossiping I’ve heard from the guard, Bells is the strongest newborn that they’ve ever seen.” He smirked lightly punching her in the shoulder. “Bet I could still take you though.” He winked conspiratorially, but frowned as Alice placed a crown on his head. How could he act tough with flowers on his forehead?

Bella shook with laughter. She shrugged his arm off her. “Emmett, you may be strong, but you cannot take on a newborn. I kick Demitri’s ass regularly, or I would if he did not have so much discipline. You, my dear brother, have none.” She smirked and winked back at him. She enjoyed being able to tease him with this. He finally would be put in his place. She might be his big brother, but he was about to learn not to mess with her. “How about a little competition, brother of mine?”

Emmett grinned, his eyes sparkling. He was like a kid on Christmas as he nodded this head, enthusiastically. “What did you have in mind, “Little sister?”’ He teased her, flexing his muscles as he stood up. This would be fun. He had been looking for a little challenge, and He was excited knowing that he could not really hurt her anymore. He would hate to ever cause her harm but he knew that she could handle herself now.

Bella handed Jasper Rose to Rosalie as she gracefully stood up. She looked into Emmett’s eyes with an evil grin. “I suggest an arm wrestling match. When I win, you agree to a favor, to be determined at a later date.” She giggled. She had always wanted to say that.

Emmett laughed as he agreed. He bounced on his feet looking around the gardens. He called a guard over and requested a table for them to hold their friendly match. “And when I win, you will owe me a favor. Trust me Bella, I can make you do some pretty hilarious stuff.” He gave her a cheshire grin as the table was placed between them. Emmett was pleased to see the guard gathering around them. “And I’ve heard about the guard. No using your shield to your advantage.”

Bella smirked. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into. “Deal, Emme-Bear.” Gianna brought them chairs and Bella straddled the seat, placing her elbow on the table.

Emmett tried to scowl, but he was too ecstatic. He gripped Bella’s hand, slamming his elbow onto the table. “You are in for it now, Sis.”

Alice leaned over the table, giggling. Personally, she was looking forward to seeing Bella put Emmett in his place. “On my count of three.” She placed her tiny hand over theirs, trying to look official, but this was too much fun. 

Rosalie watched, carrying the toddler on her hip. “Just watch, Little Jazzy. Uncle Emmett is about to get his ass kicked.” She chuckled as her husband glared at her. She just shrugged and kissed the boy’s cheek.

Alice laughed. “One…” She focused on both their eyes, grinning. “Two… no cheating… Three.” She pulled her hand back and within an eighth of a second Bella had won. Their crowd mumbled as Emmett’s hand was slammed into the table and the wood exploded into scraps.

Emmett lunged out of the chair and growled. He had never lost before, and he could not believe that his little sister had essentially annihilated him. “Rematch!” He smirked, relaxing his stance. He cracked his neck. “In August.” He pulled her into a hug and laughed. Bella had looked petrified when he growled at her, but he had just been surprised.

Rosalie frowned brushing sawdust from her shoulders. “Was it really necessary to destroy the table? I’ll never get this out of my hair.” She handed the baby back to Bella and kissed her cheek. “That was glorious to witness. Thank you, Bella.” She took Emmett’s and whispered in his ear before they disappeared back into the palace. 

Bella smiled and danced around Edward and Alice, with Jasper Rose. Alice giggled. Everyone was covered in dust and splinters from the table, and a sense of euphoria permeated the air. “Is Jasper Rose doing this?” Alice watched the boy in amazement.

Bella nodded. Jasper Rose was laughing and pumping his emotions into the entire castle. “Yes. It is his gift. You’re even stronger than daddy. Aren’t you, My Rose?” She kissed his cheek and thought. No one would ever be able to touch him, if his gift were this strong at such a young age. He would be unbeatable, when he became of age. She smirked, gazing into Alice’s eyes. “He can change the emotions in a large aria, and break through any shield or gift he wants. Eleazar thinks he could even turn your own gifts against you, if he wishes. I requested that we wait until he is a teenager before we test this particular asset.”

Edward whistled. “Shit. Does Aro know all this?” He watched as the guard went back to work. Bella had announced this information in front of everyone. If Aro did not know, he would soon. “Bella, this is dangerous. Aro craves power above everything else, and he will not let you out of this castle again if he thinks he’d lose getting his clutches into Jasper Rose.”

Bella nodded. She had already considered the risk, and hated the thought that her son would be used as a tool in politics or war. “Jasper has a plan, or did you not notice? He is not here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No. Im 'certus post tempore non possum statuere." - No. I’m sure I can make up the time later.
> 
> stronzo - Asshole, bastard, shit, son of a bitch, a generally despicable person.
> 
> stripling - A young man


	4. The Southern Soldier Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper discusses his plans with Alice and Edward; Skip the hunting trip if you don't want the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight. No translations for this chapter, if I'm not mistaken. There will be a lot of Italian, Norwegian, and other lost languages in this book.

**Chapter 4: The Southern Soldier Boy**

Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Alice sat in a circle, with Jasper Rose in the middle. “So you’re saying that Bella is letting Aro think he is in charge?” Alice chewed her lip, shaking her head. “That’s why my visions are wonky. There are two sets of decisions in play, and there is no telling whose plan will win out, in the end.” She huffed and chuckled bitterly. “You have no idea what you are doing Jasper. This is not some war.” She growled. “You are not a soldier anymore and you are putting us all in danger.”

Jasper glared at her. “Do you think he’ll stop with Isabella? Or Jasper Rose? No! He wants each and every one of us. He wants your sight, and Edward’s mind. Hell, he even wants to control Carlisle.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had just finished telling her everything he had planned over the last month. The plan was not yet completed, but Alec would help him smooth out the rough edges. “We have a man on the inside.”

Edward growled at him. “A man on the inside? Do you hear yourself? We are not an army or a group of spies, Jasper.” He rolled his eyes. “Just finish your year here and then come back to the family. It’s that simple.” He could not believe that Jasper even thought this was a good idea. “We are not taking on the Volturi, and have you factored Jane into this equation? She is not going to betray Aro, even if it’s for Alec.”

Jasper threw his hands up in the air. He could not make it clearer. The Volturi were a threat. “Edward, I’m trying to protect our family. We’re going to destroy them from the inside.”

Bella sighed, cutting off her husband. “Edward? What if he doesn’t let me or Jasper Rose go?” She twisted at the hem of her shirt, creating a small hole. “If he lets us go, this is a moot point. Jasper and I just want a back up plan.” She took Jasper’s hand in her own. “And Alec deserves to leave if he chooses as well. Jane will do what ever the fuck she wants, but I will not be stuck here for the next 1000 years.”

Alice chewed her lip. “What do I need to do?” She held up her hand to stop Edward’s protest. There was no indication that this plan would succeed but she would make every effort to ensure that it would. “I still think you’ve finally fucking lost your mind, Jasper, but I will not see you destroyed for this fool’s errand.” She smiled with a sickening sweetness. “You are the strategist of the family. Maybe you are looking for that next war, but you may also be right.” She thought for a moment. “How has Chelsea not bound you to them yet?” 

Jasper smiled, bowing his head. “I want you to gather witnesses. In a year and a half, Bella and I will petition to leave. Aro will not tell us how long he expects us to remain here. He did request that I introduce him to Peter, and I will. He will learn what the Major and his Lieutenant can accomplish.” He smirked, flicking his Zippo, and watching the flame. If Aro wanted to play games, he would learn that some games could not be won. “I think my beautiful wife’s shield is protecting us from Chelsea’s influence.” 

**The next day:**

Bella was lying in bed with her head over Jasper’s heart. Jasper Rose was still sleeping and they were using the time to their advantage. She still could not believe they had the entire day to themselves. The Cullens were staying a few more days and they only had a few more hours before they were expected to join them on a hunt. “Jazz. I can’t ever get a tattoo.” She sighed, tracing a few of his scars.

Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Is that what worries you? Have you not noticed I have a couple? We can get a tattoo, but it is painful. You have to lace the ink with our venom.” He caressed her bare shoulder. He loved being able to lie for hours just holding her. “I can contact the Egyptian Coven and see if Benjamin would be willing to create a piece for you.” He smiled looking into her eyes. Few knew about Benjamin. He was quite a treasure in the vampire community. 

Bella smiled. “Benjamin? Didn’t Carlisle say he was the vampire who could manipulate the elements?” She hummed thinking about a few thousand things at once. “I would really be honored if he created something for me. Carlisle said he is one of the most spiritual vampires he has ever met.”

Jasper smirked. “Yes. Spiritual, with the heart of a child. He would be a great teacher for your meditation.” He brushed the hair from her face. “I’m very proud of you, by the way. You could have killed Misha, but you were able to calm yourself very quickly.” He brushed a thumb over her lips before kissing her, lovingly. He wished they did not have to get up and leave this bed again.

Bella chuckled. “If another person reminds me of that mistake, I just might lose it. I just want to move on.” She playfully slapped his chest as Jasper Rose began to call her. She got up and pulled on her robe, before flowing into the nursery.

Jasper Rose was standing in his crib grinning. “Mommy!” Bella grinned picking him up. She had thought that the child would be upset that she had essentially abandoned him for over a month, but he just seemed happy that she had returned. “I’m hungry.”

Bella nodded and kissed his cheek. “Jasper, what do we have to eat?” She carried the boy into the kitchen and sat him at the table, so she could look through the cabinets. She bit her lip gathering the ingredients to make mac n’ cheese. She was a bit ashamed that she did not know what her son was allowed to eat.

Jasper came behind her and kissed her shoulder. “That should be fine. Gianna said that to keep it to soft foods for a couple more months.” He rubbed her arms and went over to talk to their son. Bella put the water on to boil and sat down, watching Jasper show their son how to work a puzzle box. By the time the food was ready to eat, the child had solved the puzzle. Bella chuckled. She was sure that he was going to be way too smart for his own good.

She placed a plate of macaroni in front of him and let him eat, pulling Jasper to the corner to talk. “I need to learn to care for him, Jasper. I do not want the Volturi doing it. Is there any way I can get the midwife to add this to my daily lessons?” She wrung her hands in a towel and looked over to watch Jasper Rose eat. She wanted to be the one to raise her son. She felt that old panic start to rise in her and she closed her eyes to ground herself.

Jasper helped her to calm her nerves and twisted his fingers in her hair, resting their foreheads together. “I will contact her, today. You are going to be an amazing mother, Bella. For now we have to let him stay with the Nanny while you are at your lessons. In around 6 months he will be able to join you. I want him to learn to fight and to control his gifts as well. His growth is speeding up at a curious rate. He already looks like a 2 year old and he is only two months.” He smiled and bit his lip. “I’ve already spoken with Alec about allowing us time as a family. I do not want to miss him growing up.”

Bella sighed and nodded. “Alice said he would be fully grown by the time he is 6 years old. We do not have enough time as it is.” She smiled and went to sit back at the table. She pushed his blonde curls from his small face. He was going to look just like his daddy. “His hair is getting very long. Should we get it cut?” She smirked taking in her husband’s hair. It fell into soft dark blonde waves at his shoulders. “Maybe you need a haircut too.” She teased.

Jasper growled and ran to her. He nipped at her lip before kissing her. “Do not get cheeky with me, Cher. Leave our hair alone.” He teased her in return. “It is bad luck to cut his hair before the first year, but I will discuss it with Gianna. Normal rules do not apply here.” He shrugged and went to the bathroom. He came back with a leather thong and pulled his son’s hair into a tight ponytail. “It is at least out of his face now. Let’s get ready to go back to the castle to meet the family. I am starving as well.”

Bella nodded and began cleaning Jasper Rose’s face. “Go take a shower and I will follow after getting him dressed. Alec will be here to take him to the castle while we hunt.” She pulled her robe tighter and carried the toddler to the sink for a quick bath. He had gotten macaroni all over himself and while it was adorable, it would not do to send him to the sitters like this. Jasper kissed her temple and went to take a hurried shower. They had wasted enough time in bed.

**Later; Hunting:**

Bella giggled as she jumped over Jasper, rolling him onto his back. She straddled his hips. “Gotcha.” She grinned and kissed him passionately. Alice laughed as she caught up to them. She had never seen Bella hunt before, and she had to say she was quite graceful. It was normal for a newborn to destroy their target and splatter blood everywhere. While Bella had spilled a bit of blood onto her shirt, her clothes and the deer had remained intact.” 

“Okay, Bella. You’ve proven you can take him down. Remember your family is still there.” She coughed and looked away as the married couple began to really get into their snogging session, pulling at each other’s clothes. She had forgotten that they were still technically newly weds and that hunting tended to make a vampire a bit randy. “BELLA! That’s my brother. Put his pants back on.” Edward was rolling with laughter behind her and she slapped his arm. “Help me get her off him. 

Edward smirked as he walked over and pulled Bella off of Jasper. Jasper was panting and grinning like a fool. “You know, I suppose we should have let you hunt alone but Alice wanted to see how much Bella has improved.” He handed Bella over to Alice. He gripped Jasper’s hand and pulled him back to his feet. “She is enthusiastic.” He smirked, flicking his eyes down to Jasper’s jeans, which had been ripped open.

Jasper gave a crooked smile and shrugged. “I can’t tell you how many new pairs of jeans I’ve had to buy in the last month. We may not get a lot of time to ourselves, so we tend to make the most of it.” He wiped a bit of blood from his lips and licked it from his thumb. He winked over at Bella and she growled hungrily and threw Alice off her attacking Jasper’s lips again. Jasper moaned into the kiss, tipping the back of her shirt open.

Edward rolled his eyes. “Leave them Alice. They will meet us back at the castle.” Alice watched them; god smacked as Edward took her hand and began dragging her back to their room at the castle. He figured they could make the best of the time themselves. Bella and Jasper had the right idea.

Bella did not notice her sibling’s retreat as she sank down onto Jasper’s hard member. She let out a long moan, scratching down his chest. “Oh god yes.” She smirked and gazed down at him as she flexed her muscles around him.

“Fuck Bella.” Jasper growled as he thrusted into her tight channel. He gripped her hips, pounding hard into her. He loved knowing that he could be as rough as he wanted and would not hurt her. He rolled them over and kissed her ravenously as he fucked her on the Italian hill. They would not return to the castle until well into the next afternoon.


	5. The Theory of Flexibility.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella continues her training. They recruit Jane with a little manipulation on Bella's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. Sorry you only get one chapter this week. I had an incident were I learned someone is stealing my art from my deviant art and passing it off as their own. I am not happy and I spent the week trying to get my art back. Thanks Justina for putting up with me.

**Chapter 5: The Theory of Flexibility.**

“Oooph…” Bella groaned as Demetri threw her to the ground again. She glared at the tracker as she sprung back to her feet. She shook her arms, buzzing with adrenaline. “Was that really necessary? You’re supposed to be teaching me how to hit, not fall on my ass.” She popped her neck, fixing her stance. She had been at this for hours and she was seconds from ripping the Vampire’s head off if he knocked her on her ass one more time.

Demetri shook his head and patted her shoulder. “No, we are done today. You cannot land a successful punch if you cannot combine it with a successful defense.” He sat on one of the logs surrounding the sparing circle. He sighed looking up at the sky. He had always preferred to fight at night, and Bella was a pleasant pupil. He just wished he could save her his fate. Right now it seemed as though their free will kept them here, but he knew if they ever decided to leave, Aro would take away that will. He shook the thoughts from his head. He had been a victim of this cruel trick, but he had learned to accept his fate a long time ago. He looked back at Bella. Her coven had left three weeks ago, and their practice had doubled at Bella’s request. “You still refuse to tell me why you requested extra lessons?”

Bella shrugged and bit her lip. She liked Demetri and she hated that he was stuck here, but she could not risk him telling Aro about their plans. “I told you, Alice said that I need to focus on survival this first year. Jasper is teaching me strategy and you are teaching me strength.” She sat next to her trainer and smiled. “I just don’t want to be out of control of myself, Demetri. I could have killed someone if my family had not been there to hold me back. So if these sparring sessions will help me survive, and gain control quicker, then I’m going to train my ass off.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for being patient with me.”

Demetri chuckled and shook his head. “You know, you don’t need these tools to survive. Aro will make sure of it.” He stood up, pacing the length of the log. He was not sure why but his loyalty to the guard had been waning over the last couple months. “You will live thousands of years at the Volturi’s side.” He spoke with much less conviction than usual. He groaned and grabbed his head. “I will take my leave. Say hello to the Major for me.” He growled and ran out of the circle.

Bella emphatically watched him go. “Jasper…” She whispered knowing he would hear her across the circle. He ran to her, pulling her into his arms. Her husband gave her a languished kiss, before she could explain what was going on inside her head. “We have to take him with us.”

Jasper nodded. “Let’s go home. We will talk about this away from prying eyes.” He took her hand as they made their way to the car. They were silent until they were a few miles away from the compound. “How do you suppose we get him to agree to our plan?”

Bella grinned, wickedly. “I’ve been expanding my shields, my love. I am confident I can cut her hold on him over the next month. It has already worked on Alec.” She smirked, biting her lip. She hated the thought of hurting the female, but she could not allow her to continue manipulating bonds for the Volturi. “They stole Demetri from the Alaskans, Jasper. He deserves to go home, just as Alec deserves to be free, and we should not be stuck here just because we fell in love.” She huffed, undoing the braid in her hair.

Jasper nodded, rubbing his left temple as he drove. He knew she was right, but he was not sure how they were supposed to keep this operation small and rescue everyone that deserved to go home. “The only way we can rescue everyone is to kill Chelsea. I know you don’t want to do that.” He smiled at his lovely wife. “Demetri is the last ally, understand me?” If Chelsea was unable to tie them to the Volturi, they could pull them off. They could not do that if Bella spread herself too thin.

Bella nodded, “I will be spending all week with Eleazar and Kate, starting tomorrow. They have been the most effective with teaching me to use my shields.” She smoothed her fingers through her hair and rolled it into a bun. The concept of their plan was fairly simple. They were going to cut off Chelsea’s gift with Bella’s Shield, and run. The execution was more complicated. “Currently I have to shield four people. Demetri makes five.” She kissed his cheek as they pulled up to their little cabin. She could not wait to get inside to see her son.

Jasper agreed with a nod and followed her into the house. He had handled tougher assignments but he never had to protect something so precious to him before. “If you really think we can pull this off with Demetri, we will.” He smiled as he walked over to talk to the nanny. He got her report for the day, and sat down to look through the files he had to organize for the week. He was still in charge of the Cullens’ financial affairs as well as his own and Alec’s. He smirked, watching Bella prepare dinner for Jasper Rose. At least they had this time with their son.

**The next day:**

Eleazar smiled, walking around Bella. “That was excellent, Bella. Just remember you have to do all of this without anyone catching on. You have to keep all facial features calm. Try again, and do not let Kate shock Jasper.” He smirked, winking at her husband. He had gotten Jasper’s plans from him last time he had been in Volterra, to train Bella. He supported the plan, as long as no one got hurt.

Jasper smiled, offering his hand to the sour blonde. Kate still did not like the danger the Cullens had put her family in by bringing Bella into their world. She relished in the small amount of hurt she could put Jasper in. She chuckled as she sent a harsh electric shock through Jasper, bringing him to his knees. Bella was able to erect her shield around her husband seconds later and Kate growled at her. She was impressed at the woman’s progress, but despised every time she blocked her.

Eleazar chuckled. “Calm down, Kate. This is exactly what we want her to do.” He tapped Bella on the shoulder, signaling her to pull back. “Okay, that was excellent. Your face never changed, but you need to be quicker. Kate cannot get the chance to bring Jasper down.” He watched Jasper get back to his feet and jerked his head. “Again.”

Jasper huffed and took Kate’s hand again. Bella popped her neck and smiled at Jasper as she threw her shield around him, just as Kate was pulsing electricity though him. She could see pain flash across his face for a fraction of a second before the connection was severed. Kate screamed. “She doesn’t even need us, Eleazar. She has this. Why are we here?”

Bella frowned at her. “I’m only this good because I have incentive to keep Jasper safe. If it were you…” She smirked and shrugged. She really enjoyed riling the other woman up. Hopefully when this was over they could be friends, but not if she would not cut the attitude. “I probably would not care.” She sighed and looked back over at her teacher. “We know I can put the shield around Jasper. What does that prove? I need to push it farther. I need to protect five people at once, including myself.”

Eleazar bowed at her and chewed his lip. “Perhaps we can bring Jane into the lessons and you protect the three of us. Keep her from inflicting pain on Jasper, Kate, and myself.” He frowned, staring at Kate. He hated the thought of her feeling even a moment of pain, but he knew how important this was. The Volturi needed to know that they were not untouchable.

“No.” Bella growled. “She cannot know about any of this. Find another.” She paced the area, like a caged animal. If she could get away with it, she would have killed Jane the moment she woke up. The vampire girl had threatened her son, and she would never forgive her for that. “Jane will be destroyed, if I have anything to say about it.”

Jasper grasped her shoulders and sighed. “Bella. We don’t have to let her into any of our plans, but Eleazar is right. We can use her against herself.” He smirked. It’ll kill her knowing that she cannot get through your shields. She already has a stick up her ass knowing that she cannot hurt you. Imagine what it’ll do to her knowing that you can protect us all from her.” He purred kissing her with growing intensity. He hissed as Kate shocked him again. “Was that necessary?”

Kate shrugged, watching the sparks flying from her fingers. “No, but it was fun. You two are positively and sickenly in love. I did not want to watch you snog, for another moment.” She faked a gagging sound and smirked at them. “I still think that this is all crazy. Do you think the Volturi are going to just sit back while you take two of their best soldiers? You are planning a suicide mission, and when they are done with you they’ll come after us.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. She was only here because she trusted Eleazar.

Jasper rolled his shoulders. “You are free to leave anytime, Kate. You are here because you are sick of the Volturi as much as the rest of us.” He glared at her, running a hand through his hair. He was tired of having this argument with people. “If you are not with us, go home.” He growled, before turning back to Bella. “Let’s beat Jane at her own game. Invite her to join us tomorrow, letting her know that she gets to play with her little gift.”

Bella blew out a little raspberry and nodded. “Fine. It will be fun to see her throw a tantrum when she realizes that she can’t reach us. And maybe we can have Alec join us too. He needs practice with his blocking as well. He does not get to play as much anymore. They trust Jane too much as it is. Maybe if Aro see’s how strong Alec really is, he will stop relying on Jane so much.” She smirked and chewed on her lip. This plan actually sounded a bit fun. She strengthens her shield and plays with the little bitch that continuously makes her life a living hell. “I’ll have Alec take me to talk to her later tonight.”

**Later the same day:**

Alec led Bella into a wing she had yet to explore. “Jane’s room is at the end of this hall. She is expecting us.” Bella nodded, taking in her surroundings. She knew that the guard had their own rooms in the castle, but she had never thought of venturing here. Alec smirked at the look of wonder. “My room is a few doors down from hers. We might not sleep, but it is nice to have a place of our own. We have other interests outside of guarding the brothers.”

Bella smiled, bowing her head. She knew that she valued her free time and her family, more than anything. “I understand. What do you do with your free time, Alec?” She chuckled as they walked past a huge painting of the Tuscany countryside. It must have been hundreds of years old.

Alec smiled, stopping at a small wooden door. “I paint. That is mine. I created it in 1456, and it was hung here in 1675.” He shrugged as he knocked on his sister’s door. He was not really looking forward to this conversation, but Jasper had already filled him in on the plan. If she agreed, tomorrow Jane would be joining them in the courtyard to torture the four of them, until Bella could get her shields erected. “Ready?” He smiled at Bella as Jane bid them to enter.

Bella sighed and nodded as Alec opened the door, leading her into the room. “Hello, Jane. I have a proposal for you.” She smirked, standing before the girl she despised.

Jane glowered at her but motioned for her to sit. “What makes you think I would make a deal with you?” She scowled, looking at her brother. He was the only reason she took this meeting. She honestly would do anything to get rid of this thorn in her side. “Unless it gets you out of this castle faster. I might be interested if you ask me to rid you of your pitiful existence, I want nothing to do with you.” She growled.

Bella giggled, shaking her head. She found it funny that the girl continued to threaten her when she could not hold her own in a fight, if she did not depend on her torturous gift. “Lucky for you. It involves me getting out of this fucking castle, as you put it.” She smirked, leaning back in a chair. “And it’ll be fun for you. I want you to come to my training session tomorrow with Alec. You’ll get to use your gift on all of us, and I have to block you.” She chuckled bitterly. Oh, How she wanted to slap that scowl off the girl's face? “Unless you think that I’m that good, it should be great fun for you.”

Jane gifted her with a dubious frown and chuckled. “You really think you can block me from everyone? Why is Alec going to be there?” She sat forward with her elbows on her knees. She placed her chin in her cupped hands and thought for a moment. She would enjoy bringing the Major to his knees. She may not be able to reach Bella, but hurting Jasper was a second best.

Alec stood straight and sighed. “She will be blocking me as well. While your gift is impressive, you can only attack one person at a time. I can attack from all sides.” He looked bored as he shrugged. He did not like this part of the plan, but knew that they needed to remain flexible if they were to pull everything off. “So you target them individually and I’ll target the entire group.”

Jane thought for a moment. “What’s in it for me? I could be sculpting tomorrow, but you want me to play with this princess?”

Bella smirked. “If you can get past my shields, I’ll let you torture me for 5 seconds for each instance.”

Jane smirked, giggling. There was no way she would be able to block her, and Bella was in for a hell of a night. “Deal.”


	6. L'arte di amare ( The Art of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets her chance to hurt Bella. Things do not go as Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. yup Sorry you did not get a chapter last week. I lost a family member and did not write due to funeral arrangements.

Bella stood on one side of the  circle with Jasper. Jane stood with Alec at the other end, smirking. “Are you sure about this, Princess?” Jane spit out. She was excited to hurt the girl, but she wanted to make sure that Bella was still clear on the terms. She doubted that this little newborn could defeat her for even a moment.

Bella nodded as Jasper walked to the center of the circle. “Yes, Jane. I am sure.” She watched Alec for a moment and inclined her head. She popped her neck and she silently sent her shield out, to cover Jasper. She did not want her husband to hurt for a second and she focused on making her shield as strong as possible. “I’m ready for you, little girl.” She smirked.

Alec sent his gift toward Jasper, smiling as the black fog formed into a dome approximately six feet from the cowboy. She was much stronger than he had anticipated, and he smiled with pride. It was at that moment he realized that their plans were going to succeed. They were going to be free, if only he could convince his sister that this was the right thing to do.

Bella smirked at Jane and shrugged. “Your turn, Jane. If you think you can get through my shields.” She felt the shields weakening as her friend continued his assault. She knew that it was important that they test her strength like this, but she was beginning to fear she was not strong enough. She would not let Jane think for a moment that she could get the upper hand, but she knew that the darkness would soon cover Jasper. “Hurry up!” She growled.

Jane laughed and shook her head. “What’s the hurry? Alec will soon cut all vision off from your husband. Even your shields cannot hold off the darkness. I can see it in your eyes.” She smirked and bit her lip, tilting her head. “What are you really testing here, you little bitch?” She smirked as Bella growled at her. She could see her becoming restless and she was enjoying this much more than the pain she knew she could inflict on her. She looked at her brother, thinking for a moment. He looked entirely too pleased that Bella was able to block him. “Is he in on it, Bella? What have you gotten my brother into? I may look like a child, but I’m not an idiot.”

“Enough.” Bella growled. “You have everything wrong. Just do it. Test my shields. Aro wants me to get stronger and we had a deal.” Bella ran toward Jane, ready to attack her. Alec sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away before she could get her arms around his sister’s tiny frame. “Alec, let me go.”

Alec shook his head in admiration and laughter. “Bella, ælfscíene*. Do you really think Aro will be pleased if you kill his most favored servant?” He kissed the top of Bella’s head and transferred her to Jasper’s arms. He glared at his sister as Jasper carried Bella to the other side of the circle. “Jane, what is wrong with you? Why do you hate her so much?” He could feel Jasper calming the entire area and let the euphoria fill him. “You treat her like a toy, and I know you are planning something to get rid of her.” Alec hung his head, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You are going to get yourself killed if you insist on this path, dear sister.”

Jane threw his hands off her shoulders and let out a childish scream. “Everyone thinks she is so great. I doubt she is the angel you make her out to be.” She rolled her eyes as she paced in front of him. “What are you planning, Alec. I can see it in your eyes. Something is going on that you are not telling me.” She pouted, looking at him. She could feel Jasper’s calming influence, but she could not shake it off. “In a thousand years, you have never kept a secret from me. What has changed?”

Alec looked back at Jasper. The other vampire nodded at him, and Alec guided his sister out to the countryside. “Jane, you must know, I am not happy here.” He sat against a Tuscan cypress, looking at her sadly. “We aren’t planning anything nefarious, my dear. I am leaving for America, that is all.” He chewed his lip and plucked at the tall grass around them. He knew that it was not his place to tell Jane, but he could never lie to her. “Come with me. Diane has told us the great things that Bella will bring us, but you fight her every step of the way.”

Jane groaned sitting next to her brother. She had always enjoyed the smell of the cypress, and he knew this. It was the reason he brought her here, of all places. “Aro has cared for us for 1200 years, and you  want to abandon him this easily? He will never stop sending people to bring us back.” She laid her head against the tree thinking. Now that she was out of Jasper’s influence, she wanted to scream and tear down the forest around them, but she hadn’t the energy. “I will never leave your side, but I’m not sure I can accept this. How can you  even begin to think he will ever let us go, or how can you want to leave? It’s treason.”

Alec smiled at her. “It’s not. He is our maker. He took care of us for so long, but it is time for us to be on our own. We’ve known that for some time, but he keeps us here.” He took her hair down from her tight bun and ran his fingers through her natural curls. “Can you keep my secrets for a while? I have not decided, but I will let you know  when I do . I want to  wait until Bella brings back news from her visit to Washington.” He hated lying to her, but he could not risk his sister telling Aro their plans. “I will go to America for a time, Diane has said this. Let’s just wait.”

Jane closed her eyes, relaxing under her brother’s caress. “If that is what you wish, I will not speak to Aro about this. But what if he touches me? He will see everything.” She shook her head. “I still don’t like her. I’ve never met anyone so infuriating.” She chuckled. “And no one has ever been strong enough to block me. I guess I’ve just had a hard time accepting that it is possible.” She smiled. “But it is fun pushing her buttons. I will not stop, but I will pull back. I lay off and promise not to harm her or their child.” She looked at the grass sadly. “It’s not fair you know. She has everything, and appreciates nothing.”

Alec thought for a moment. “I don’t think that is true. She worships her family above all else.” He smiled. “She includes me in that family, and if you’d let her, she would include you too.” He kissed her head and sighed. “We have always cherished those who we call family. Is this not the same?” He wrapped an arm around her and laid his head on her shoulder. He was glad that she had calmed down and was actually talking to him.

Jane nodded. She did not want to fight with Alec. They had always been loyal to each other, beyond anyone else. “Do you really think she is going to bring something that will bring you true happiness?” She wanted him to be happy, but she had never believed in witchcraft or divination. They had almost been burned at the stake for such things, and she hated thinking of the possibility.

Alec nodded, smiling. “I do. Diane has never let us down. I know you do not believe her, but I can feel she is right.” He sighed and closed his eyes. He let nature surround them and soaked in the sun. Most knew that he could block all senses from a person, but many could not guess how he could open those senses to unknown depths. He and Jane could hear every note of their surrounding sand. “We will return tomorrow.” He whispered. “Sing with our mother earth.”

**Meanwhile back at the castle:**

Bella groaned, burying her face on her hands. “Well, that went swimmingly. Meaning, I almost drowned.” She laid her head in Jasper’s lap. “I don’t know what happened. One moment I was so confident and then I was attacking her.”

Jasper laughed running his fingers through her hair. “It was what she was hoping for, Cher. She was looking for a fight and you just do not have the will to fight the instincts to fight her verbally yet. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, it is not your fault.” Alec had left with Jane about a half hour ago, but it had taken a few minutes to get Bella back under control. “My beautiful flower, do not blame yourself.”

Bella chuckled and kissed his knee. “You keep coming up with more nicknames for me.” She rolled over to look up at him. “Anytime I think I’ve got a hold of myself, someone tests me. I suppose that I will get stronger, eventually.” She sat up and touched his cheeks with feather light kisses. She ran her fingers through his blonde locks and whined. “I have to go study with Sulpicia, now.”

Jasper nodded and cupped her cheek. “Remember that they are just trying to help you.” He kissed her shoulder. “I will see you  tonight, I have a meeting with the guard.” He was getting tired of all the meetings, but he needed to play nice as long as he could. They still had over a year before Aro would allow them to leave. “I love you, mon Cher.”

Bella nodded and stood up. “I love you too.” She sighed. She still felt ashamed of herself, and she figured that she needed to get her mind off her failures. Today she was supposed to learn diplomacy. She gave him a parting kiss before running to the library. The wives were already sitting around the table when she arrived. “Good afternoon, ladies.” She smiled and settled into her seat. She grimaced as Sulpicia passed her a piece of parchment and a quill. They were trying to teach her to write in the “old ways” and she really hated writing with a quill. It was messy and she always had ink on her hands.

Sulpicia crinkled her eyes with an enduring look. “My child. We have been through this. You must know how to write the old writings, before you learn to read them. Our histories span a millennia and you will earn it all.” She pulled a dusty text from a round leather casing and placed it on the table. “This is from the Library of Alexandria. Aro wants you to read it and copy it onto this parchment. It is ancient enochian*. You know the runes, and you know the words. I trust this will take you no time at all.”

Bella grimaced and nodded. “But it’s so old. What if I get ink on it?” She rolled the scroll open and pinned the corners down with silver paper weights. Her eyes traveled through the runic text and she smiled. If she were correct, she was reading the first few pages of the Book of Enoch. “This is not the original text. You’re testing me again, and Enoucian text was not invented until the 16th century.” She snorted and shook her head. She was amazed that Sulpicia could make something look ancient, when she was sure this text was maybe a month old. “I read the Book of Enoch when I was in grade school, and I’m sure if this were the original text, the translation would be completely different from my mother’s copy.”

Sulpicia’s laughter filled the circular room. “Right you are, my child.” She sashayed over to a bookcase, pressing a button. A section of brick fell away, revealing a stack of leather canisters. She brought back one of the smaller scrolls and rolled it out for Bella. “This is the text we want you to study today. There will be no writing today.” She rolled out the papyrus and beamed at her. “It is ancient Etruscan, and we do not want ink on it. You have been studying the Etruscan text I gave you last week, I presume?” Bella agreed as her eyes flitted across the ink. “It’s beautiful. Did you write this?”

Sulpicia grinned and furrowed her brow. “Of course not, my child. This is my husband’s.” She spread it out on the table. “It is a poem that he wrote around 8050 BCE. You will learn it, and recite it to the court.” She lovingly caressed the lettering. “You have one month. I will instruct you on the proper decorum because…”

Bella gaped at her, as she interrupted her mentor. “I have to read this in front of people? How many people?”

The older vampire gave her an adoring gaze. “Yes, in front of people. Aro is holding a banquet for the heads of several covens, including the Cullens.” She smoothed out the girl’s hair, as if she were a loving mother. “Do not worry, Mea Alumna.* I will be by your side the entire time, and your family will be there.” She rested in her seat, crossing her legs. “We will start with translating the test, then learning to pronounce each word. Finally we will learn cadence. I have confidence that you can do this. Do you?”

Bella slumped her shoulders and stared at the script. “I suppose.” She stated with little confidence. She hated public speaking, but she understood what was expected of her. “I have no doubt I can learn this with no trouble, but the execution may be a problem.” She chuckled nervously. She searched her memory comparing the text to the book Sulpicia had gifted her. She needed to really focus if she was expected to perform this in a month’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ælfscíene: Elven Beauty.


	7. Not As Easy As ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little family time. Jasper Rose asks his mother some important questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight.

Bella sat at her desk copying the text Sulpicia had given her, for the hundredth time. She had memorized this text weeks ago, but she enjoyed the fluidity of writing the ancient letters. She finished the final letter and turned her concentration to her family. Jasper was teaching their small child to wrestle, causing Bella to giggle. Their son appeared to be around 5 years old now, and she could not help but cherish these moments, as there were going to be far too few. “Are you hungry, my Jasper Rose?”

The boy froze, and stared at her a moment. “No, mama. I want to play with Daddy.” He grinned pinning Jasper to the ground. Bella knew that her husband could quite easily break their son’s hold, but it was definitely adorable to watch him feign his struggle. Jasper Rose’s cherub-like laughter filled the room. “Got you again, Daddy.”

Jasper kissed his cheek proudly. “That you did, son.” He wrapped his arms around the boy and jumped to his feet. “Now, you haven’t eaten since this mornin’. Why don’t you let mama make you something? What do you want today?” He carried the boy to the table, sitting him in his booster seat. The boy gave him an exaggerated sighed and nodded. Jasper knew that their son really hated most foods, but he was growing far too fast to be skipping meals. He needed all the nutrition he could get.

Bella grinned and danced over to the table. He only had a couple more hours with her family before she had another lesson. “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t I send Daddy to get a pizza? Have you ever had pizza?” Jasper Rose looks so much like his father when he raised a brow at her. It was such a silly question. They lived in Italy. Of course he had tried pizza. “It’s always been one of my favorites.”

Jasper Rose’s small smile lit up in his eyes. “Okay. I like Pizza. Just none of those icky green peppers.” His face twisted in disgust and he stuck his tongue out, gagging. “Alec tried to tell me that I had to eat them because they were filled with magic, but I could feel the lie.” He giggled uncontrollably for a moment. Jasper Rose’s gifts surprised Bella more everyday. She had to wonder how much they still had to learn about her son.

“Really now? I suppose that lie detection is based on a person’s emotions. She saw Jasper leaving from the corner of her vision, as she calculated this new information in her head. “Have you been able to do this long?”

Her son grumbled and frowned at her. “I was kidding, mama.” He crossed his arms and let out an undignified huff. Bella could not help but think he was the most adorable thing on the planet when he got angry.

“I’m sorry, my Rose.” She kissed his cheek, smirking at him. “You are too smart for your own good, my dear. “I never would have thought of playing that trick on my own parents.” She played with the twin breads that Jasper had placed in his hair. She had wanted to cut it, but the boy flat out refused to let them. She got up and got his dishes. Jasper would be back any moment with that pizza.

Jasper Rose sighed. “Daddy said he wants me to have a tutor, so I can start school. Why can’t I just go to school? Miss. Gianna says school is fun, and I never get to hang out with other children.” He hopped down from his chair and poured himself a glass of milk.

Bella almost dropped the plate. She had no idea that Gianna had been talking to her son about school. She honestly never wanted to have this conversation, but she could not be dishonest to her son. “My rose, you know I would love for you to go to school, but you grow too quickly to hide the secret.” She took the milk from him, placing it and the plate on the table before taking him in her lap. “Daddy and I have discussed this. When you reach high school, we will allow you to attend high school. Your growth should slow by that point.” She rocked him and kissed the top of his head. That should only be a year or two.”

Jasper bemoaned, placing his head on her shoulder. He understood that his family and friends were unique, and that he had to uphold a huge secret. “Can Gianna take me to the park? Alec said there are children there.” The small child got lonely with just his guardians to play with. He kissed his mother’s cheek and grimaced at her, hoping that he was not asking too much.

Bella chewed on her lip, nervously. Her first instinct was to deny her son this request, but that seemed unfair. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll talk to your father. We can both agree, we will allow Gianna to take you.” Jasper Rose beamed at her and she shook her head in warning. “There are conditions. One, you cannot leave Gianna’s sight. Two, You cannot use any of your gifts while playing with any of the children. You are much stronger and faster than them.” She gazed into his eyes, imparting how serious she was.” “And lastly, no fighting with, and no biting another child. You bite hold a very toxic venom, that will hurt them. Do you agree?”

Jasper nodded so vigorously his braids hit him in the face. “I promise, mama. Will you talk to daddy, tonight? I want to go tomorrow.” He grinned at her, bouncing in her lap. Bella snickered watching how little dance. “Oh I can wait.” 

Jasper came in with the pizza, smirking. “What can’t you wait for, buddy?” He placed the pie on the table and served it onto the plate. He scuffled his hair and sat with his almost-lazy, familiar fashion. He had gotten a simple sausage pizza and he was trying to ignore the terrible garlic smell in the dining room.

The boy looked at him grinning as he began picking at his slice. “Mommy said that she has to talk to you, but I might be allowed to go to the park with Miss. Gianna.” Jasper raised his brow, looking at his wife, over his son’s head. She tried to hide behind him, as he began scarfing down the food.

“We’ll talk later.” She squeaked, causing Jasper to let out a teasing guffaw. Bella stuck her tongue at him as she reworked the braid in her hair. She knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. In not time at all, Jasper Rose had finished three slices of Pizza as was beginning to fall asleep in her lap. “Not hungry, my cute little bottom.” She was carrying him to bed when Alec walked into the cottage.

“Hello, Bella.” He made an exaggerated bow, causing her to roll her eyes. “I’ve come to collect you and the Major.” He went to join Jasper on the couch while she tucked the child into bed. Gianna walked into the home a few minutes later. Bella knew that she would be watching the boy while they were at the palace.

Bella ran into the room when she was finished and grabbed Gianna by the throat, growling at her. She glared at her friend at her husband, silently telling them to stay seated. She was not holding the woman hard enough to hurt her. “What gives you the right to confuse my son, by telling him about school? I was not ready to tell him he could not attend school.”

Gianna whimpered and cast her gaze to the floor. She understood that she had screwed up. “I am sorry, Mistress. I did not mean any harm.” Her shoulders slumped and she let out a few tears. “He asked me why there were no other children around and I told him that they were all at school. I didn't mean to cause trouble.”

Bella scoffed and let her go, so she stumbled back onto the couch. “Next time, leave the explanation to Jasper or myself.” Bella took a deep breath, rolling her head. Gianna was lucky that she almost had complete control of her instincts or she would have been killed the moment she had stepped into the house. “Jasper and I will speak with you more about this, when we return in the morning. Understand?”

Gianna nodded as she rubbed her sore neck. Bella smirked knowing that she would have a bruise, come morning. “Yes Mistress. I apologize for my slip.” She continued to stare at the floor, as if she were a child being chastised.

Jasper placed a hand on Bella’s shoulder, guiding her to the front door. “While I commend your control, Mon Cher, I think she gets that she fucked up.” He caressed her cheek. “It was a bit much to strangle her.”

Bella sighed and shrugged. “She had no right. I hated having to look into those heartbroken eyes, when I told him he could not attend school for a couple more years.” She rolled her hair into a tight bun, so she had something to do with her hands. “That is why I promised to talk to you about the park. It seemed like a good compromise.”

Jasper lovingly smiled at her. “It does. Precautions will have to be made, but I do not see why he cannot go to the park and play with the other children.” He turned to Alec and Gianna. “I think it is time to go. Gianna, you know how to get a hold of us, if we are needed. We will talk tomorrow, I am sorry about the bruising.” Gianna nodded, sipping on a soda. You got used to the violence when you worked with vampires.

Alec walked out to the car and slid into the back seat, moments before the couple joined him. “I still do not know why you insist on using this contraption. It is much quicker to run.” He got comfortable as Jasper sped down the road. “I am impressed, ælfscíene. You are gaining control, quickly. I would not have imagined you would have kept her alive, a month ago.”

Bella giggled and shrugged turning around to face him. “Yes well, Gianna may have made a mistake but not one deserving a death sentence. And she certainly was not deserving of the reward she is hoping for. If I were to bite her, it would be one or the other.” She smiled at the man who had become a brother for her. “Why are we going so early, lillebror*?”

Alec gave her a mischievous grin. “It seems that there was an incident in Forks, Washington. Alice needs to speak with you, but you don’t have a phone in the cabin. She said it is of the utmost importance and cannot wait for them to see you in person, next week.” He leaned forward in his seat, like he was retelling a secret. He never looked more like a child then when he was this excited. “Do you think she has found her?”

Bella's eyes danced with mirth. She could not wait for Alec to meet whoever she was supposed to bring back for him. “I’m not sure, Alec. I promise, when I know, you know.” She reached back to pat his hand. She could see Jasper chuckle beside her. She climbed into the backseat with Alec. “So, what do you hope she is like?”

Alec hummed, leaning back. “I hope she isn’t too serious. I’m sick of all the routine, and procedures. I am hoping the fates know exactly what is best to compliment me. She will be everything missing and I will be the same for her.” He had a goofy smile on his face as he recited a poem from his youth.

**“** **Widsith spoke, and unlocked his word-hoard,**

**he who had fared through most of the men,**

**peoples, and nations on earth.”**

He looked into Bella’s dark yellow eyes. “I’ve been fighting too long, Bella. I am ready to love.”

Bella cupped his cheek, smiling with understanding. “My dear Zhànzhēng huā*. You have earned it. Just be a little more patient.” She kissed his forehead as Jasper parked the car below the palace. “I will go call Alice and meet you both in the practice yard in an hour.” She sighed and ran out of the car to Aro’s office.

Bella entered the office and curtsied for Aro. “Padre, mi è stato detto che dovevo fare una chiamata.” She held back a groan. She hated that the older vampire insisted that she speak in Italian when conversing with him.

The man nodded and stepped out to give her a semblance of privacy. Bella sighed as she sat at the desk and dialed Alice’s number. “Hello? Bella?” Alice sounded a little panicked on the other end.

Bella frowned as she tried to get her attention. “Alice? Calm down. What is going on?” She hated whenever Alice was panicked. It usually meant that something catastrophic was going to happen, that Alice could not circumvent. She heard Alice taking a calming breath and she was able to relax as well.

“Bella. Sorry. I was… You remember how I told you about the nomads that are coming? They have changed their plans. They are coming, and they’ve decided that they want our territory. If we can’t stop them. Alec’s mate might die. The Volturi don’t offer second chances.”

Bella gasped, coving her mouth. She could not allow this to happen. “ARO!” she screamed as she went through her option, as quickly as possible. “It seemed that she had a few choices she needed to make, ahead of schedule, and most involved Aro’s mercy. She could not allow Alec’s mate to die. It would destroy what little spirit he had left. Aro walked in and took the seat from her, as she finished her conversation.

He tilted his head. “why are you frazzled, daughter?” He had heard something about nomads, from Alice, but he wanted Bella to explain it in her own words. He could certainly stop any war before it started, but he really did not see what was in it for him.

Bella gripped the chair hard enough to break the arm as she attempted to not snap at her creator. She knew he was well aware of what Alice had said. “There are nomads headed for the Cullens. They are going to start a war that could potentially risk the secret of our existence. If we can stop them before they gather an army…” She shook her head. “There will be no need to punish anyone.”

Aro nodded, his mouth twitching into a smirk. “The Cullens cannot handle three vampires? They are not as strong as I believed, if this is the case.” Bella shivered at his menacing laugh. “Why is this my problem, daughter?”

Bella growled at him. “Because if you do not stop them now, you will have to send your enforcers to stop them later. Then Jane will have to kill Alec’s mate. Do you really want to destroy your best guard?” She stood, fire in her eyes. “This is your choice Aro, but I will never forgive you if you do this to my lillebror*” She glared at him a final time before storming out of the office. She could not let Alec find out about this possibility. She would do everything in her power to ensure this girl survived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessart Translations:
> 
> Zhànzhēng huā: War Flower (Chinese)
> 
> Padre, mi è stato detto che dovevo fare una chiamata: Father, I was told I had to make a call (Italian)
> 
> lillebror: Little brother (nordic)
> 
> ælfscíene: Elven beauty


	8. Cycnus the Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Volturi hold a ball to celebrate Bella. There is a bit of strategy talk about between the Cullens and we learn a little about another villain. As Always skip the hunting trip if you don't want the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight and there be smut in this chapter. There is a poem in Latin in this chapter, I am putting the translation for that poem here instead of at the end. Side note, the poem was written by the Greek poet Sulpicia so a little wink to Sulpicia the vampire lol... I see what you did there Stephenie. 
> 
> TRANSLATION: The poem is ancient Greek but I did it in Latin because I don’t know Greek or Etruscan lol. 
> 
> Do you think kindly of your girl, Cerinthus,
> 
> now that a fever attacks my limbs?
> 
> I wouldn't wish to get well except on one condition:
> 
> that I could think you wished it too.
> 
> But what would be the good in getting well, if you
> 
> can bear my sickness with unfluttered heart?

**Chapter 8: Cycnus the Swan**

Bella paced the room and reviewed her notes. She had this memorized but she was nervous. In just a few minutes she was expected to stand in front of every vampire the Volturi knew and recite an Etruscan poem. She had never enjoyed public speaking, but she would be disappointing Sulpicia if she did not do this. She wished that Jasper were here to offer some sort of Comfort, but Aro had insisted he sit with her family.

Aro walked into the room and took her hand. She took a deep breath as he led her out to a long procession of vampires. She was required to be polite and greet them all graciously, thanking each of them for coming. She wanted to roll her eyes at how ostentatious everything was. It took her over an hour to meet every vampire, but she remained strong through it all. As the ancient vampire led her to the golden podium, she searched for Jasper, across the room. She hated every moment of this but he just fixed her with a comforting smile.

She cleared her throat and looked over the crowd before she recited the ancient verse. “Thank everyone for coming tonight. As this is my night, I’ve been asked to make a small speech. I never imagined that vampires were real or that I might be welcomed into this world, but my new husband, my family and Volturi have made this transition very comfortable. I could not be happier to be here. To close I have practiced this poem, for all of you to enjoy.” She sighed and closed her eyes as she recited the ancient poem from memory. 

**“Tu cogita misericordiam Dei cura puellae, Cerinthe,**

**iam enim ascendit febricitantem artus mei?**

**Nolim sanus nisi unam rem**

**quae quidem quivi volueris.**

**Quid faceret questus etiam si**

**unfluttered in corde meo portem eam languorem?”**

She smiled and bowed her head before going to join her family. The crowd was clapping politely but Bella simply did not care. She just wanted off the stage. She did roll her eyes as Aro took to the podium. “Thank you Picola. That was beautiful. Tonight is about getting reacquainted as well to welcome new acquaintances and family, but I wanted to introduce the newest lady of my court. Isabella, isn’t she glorious?” He chuckled and waved his hand so the band would start playing as he left the stage. Alec quickly began disassembling the stage so they all could dance.

Bella looked over at Jasper. “Do we really have to stay for this whole thing? And did he just introduce me as a lady of court?” She grumbled looking around the room. She really hated dancing, but she knew that she would be expected to open the dancing portion of the evening, in just a few moments. Sulpicia had explained to her just last night that this party was supposed to be a celebration to officially welcome her into the Volturi. She was still angry that this had been sprung on her.

Jasper chuckled, taking her hand. “Unfortunately yes, on both counts.” He kissed her hand and stood leading her out to the middle of the dance floor. She was still a terrible dancer but she felt less self conscious knowing that Jasper was her partner. “It is not so bad, mon amor. Do you really hate to be celebrated so much?”

Bella sighed as he led her in a slow waltz. “It is not the celebration that I hate. Is the surprise of it all. I knew about this party a month ago, but Sulpicia did not tell me that the party was for me until yesterday.” She smiled lovingly at her husband. She loved the feeling of being his arms and she was almost able to forget that there were hundreds of eyes on them. “And this dress she put me in, one would suspect that this was my wedding day, not an introduction.” She shrugged before laying her head on his shoulder.”

Jasper kissed the side of her head grinning. “Ah, but you look beautiful, my lover. I suppose they want to play on your innocence.” He smirked as the song ended, but she did not let him go. He continued guiding her in the dance, through the next song. He breathed into her ear as he sang softly with the melody. Could not help how much he loved the woman in his arms. “Maybe after a couple hours we can sneak away and have some time to ourselves. Dianna had Jasper Rose tonight.”

Bella pulled back and stared adoringly into his eyes. “Do you really think so? I have spent little time with you or with our family since they got here.” She smiled as the song ended and he led them off the floor. She gazed around the room and grinned seeing how graceful Alice and Edward as they spun around the crowd. She knew that Alice was using the time to search into each guard’s future. They had talked when she first arrived about the danger Aro posed to Alec’s destiny, but not much since. She was hoping that they could find time tomorrow.

Jasper nodded as he led her to a table with a few blood options the Volturi had provided. He abhorred the thought of how many humans had died for tonight’s feast, but Volturi loved their extravagance. “I am suddenly not hungry.” He frowned as his eyes wandered over the table. “Hunting trip later tonight?” He smirked and winked at her.

Bella giggled and nodded. Hunting trips were their only time to be alone lately. She loved her son, but it was hard to be intimate in a home with a child. “That sounds perfect. We will stay a little longer and then go for a hunting trip. Maybe I can talk Alice into going with us.” She teased.

“Oh never again.” Alice snickered as she glided over to her side. The poem was lovely, but I’m guessing you did not pick it?” She grimaced at the bottles of cold blood. “why are we standing over here?” She took their hands and dragged them over to the other side of the room. She needed to talk to Bella immediately. And she hoped no one would overhear them in this spot. “Okay. So I have been able to determine an important factor.” She looked over to Alec and her eyes clouded over as she spoke. “If Jane goes to investigate the armies, the girl will die. If you can talk Aro to allowing you and Alec to investigate, Alec will not be able to destroy her.” She smiled as her eyes cleared. “He will love her the moment he sees her.”

Bella grinned clicking her tongue stud. So she just needed to get Aro to trust her enough to let her go destroy Victoria and James. She just might be able to do it. “This will mean me staying a little longer here. Are you okay with that Alice?” She cupped her face and kissed each of her cheeks. She was overjoyed that Alice was able to find a way to save the girl. “Do you have her name yet?”

Alice sighed and shook her head. “Not yet. The girl is too shy and I have not seen James or Victoria speak it.” She frowned. “There are still so many holes. I think it’s because Carlisle will convince the pack to help. At least I hope that is why.” She looked around the room and sighed. “Laraunt has not been able to tell me why they decided to attack us. I thought they would leave us alone after Carlisle explained that we keep a permanent residence in the area.”

Bella looked over to the corner of the room. The two vampires they were speaking of were in the corner watching them. She was not sure how they had scored an invitation to her party, but she saw a strange fascination in the man’s eyes. “He is watching us.” She whispered. “It’s almost as if he knows something we do not.” She shivered, holding Jasper’s hand a bit harder, as she covered the three of them with her shield. “I don’t like it.”

Alice looked over her shoulder and nodded. “He gave me that same look when I met him the first time.” She gulped, wrapping her arms around herself. She mentally called Edward to join them. She hated the way that man looked at her. “I think he created me. He looks at me like he knows me and he’s proud of himself. Edward says he’s a tracker, almost as good as Demitri.”

Edward hurried over and wrapped a protective arm around her. “He didn’t make you, lovely. He enjoys  the chase and he had chosen you, but one of the orderlies at your hospital was a vampire. He cared for you and changed you.” He kissed the top of her head as he read the steady stream of thoughts in James’s mind. “He killed the vampire who created you and left you to change on your own. He is proud because he took what would have been someone you cared for from you before you even woke up.” He growled deep in his throat as he thought about what his wife could have become if she had not seen herself with him.

Bella threw a look of disgust over at the vampire. He hated how the Volturi fed from a steady stream of tourists, but at least they knew enough not to play with their victims. “We will annihilate them.” She smirked and bowed her head at the vampire couple. “If you’ll excuse me, Jasper and Alice. I need to go speak with Alec.” Jasper nodded and pulled her into a deep kiss. He loved the conviction in her voice. She was turning into the perfect soldier in her own right.

Bella giggled as she made her way over to Alec. “Lillebror,* may I speak with you for a moment?” She bowed her head to Demitri and Jane. “I am sorry to take him from you but I need to speak to him about Jasper Rose’s care.” Demitri waved them off, but Jane sneered at her. The tiny Vampire had been worlds more cordial toward her lately but she could still feel malice dripping off her anytime they were forced to share the same space.

Alec nodded as she took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Bella rolled her eyes but she figured that it really was the best way to have a private conversation in the room. “Alec smiled at her. “Now, ælfscíene* What did you want to talk about? I know it is not about your son.” He raised a brow and chuckled. She scrunched her nose at him.

“Okay. You’ve caught me. I need to tell you some news.” Bella sighed thinking of how she could tell Alec the gist of the issue without revealing too much. “Alice said that she saw a moment where you can meet your intended mate a little sooner, but we’ll have to talk Aro into letting us go solve an issue in Seattle rather than sending your sister.” She chewed her lip, almost stepping on Alec’s foot as he stopped dancing.

“What aren’t you telling me, little sister?” He stared into her eyes, with a worried expression. He easily could tell that she was lying, if not completely, she was keeping much from him. “Tell me. If you think you are protecting me, I can handle it.”

Bella sighed and nodded. Of course he was correct. She just did not want to hurt him. “If Jane goes she will show no mercy, and she will kill your mate. If we go, we can save her.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Do not blame Jane. She will not know that she has done such a horrible thing, but we would like to avoid the possibility.

Alec nodded, casting his eyes to the floor. “When the time comes, let me talk to Aro. I will make sure that it is you and I that are sent.” He kissed her hand and led her back over to her husband. “Thank you for telling me the truth, ælfscíene.* I do not deserve your kindness.” He tried to not dwell on the possibility that he would lose his mate before he ever had the chance to find her. “I will bid you good evening.” He sighed before running out of the room.

Bella watched him go, with sadness dripping from her heart. “I should not have told him, but he wanted to know the truth.” She leaned in Jasper’s arm. “I want to get out of here.” She whispered. “I have given Aro enough of my patience.” Jasper nodded and led her out for a long hunt. Lately their life consisted of battle strategy, and planning. Tonight He would do nothing but cherish her. 

**About an hour later:**

Bella moaned as Jasper ripped the white dress from her body. The fabric floated the ground without a care, and Jasper flicked his tongue over her hardening nipple. “Do not tease me tonight.” She panted holding his head to her chest. She pressed her aching center against him, feeling his hardened member against her quivering thigh. “Jazz.” She whimpered.

Jasper growled, lowering her to the soft grass. He let his eyes travel over her nude form, and she was a vision of fay beauty and the spring flowers surrounding her pale body. “You are the most beautiful creature.” He whispers reverently as he lowered himself over her, kissing her with unbridled hunger. It had been too long since he was able to have her alone and bury himself in her warmth.

She whimpered into his hunger and began ripping his clothes away as she returned his passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her heals on his ass and pulling into her. She screamed out in ecstasy as he plunged into her wet depths. Arching her back, she threw her head back and whined. “Yes. I need you.” Bella clawed her fresh manicure down his back as he set a hard brisk pace, taking her higher and higher with their dance.

Jasper growled deeply as he slammed into her. He hooked her knees over his arms readjusting her position so he could fuck her deeper and harder. He basked in the pleasure he was able to give her, take in, and feed back into their cycle of emotions. Making love to his wife was a gift from the gods and he would give anything for this moment to last an eternity. “My angel. My heart.” He groaned and stared at the pleasure written on her face as their love dance lasted long into the next morning. As the sun peeked over the tree, he let out a howl as he released into her willing depths. “I love you so much, my wife.”

Bella painted holding him close. “I love you too.” She sighed, kissing over his chest. She never wanted the moment to end, and was content to lay in the field with him. Unfortunately she knew that they had duties to attend to, in a couple hours. “Let’s go home and shower.” Jasper nodded, standing up. Bella smiled as the sun reflected off his uncovered chest. “I am always struck with how beautiful you are.”

Jasper chuckled, euphoria still pulsing through him. “You say that like your beauty does not out shine my  own. Come on.” He smirked, picking her up and running her back to their cabin, where they showered, and made love a final time before they were expected to return to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ælfscíene: Elven beauty (Nordic)
> 
> Lillebror: Little brother (nordic)


	9. Spirits of Ancient Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets with Aro. Bella meets Benjamin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I know I've been posting every two weeks and I'm sorry. I went back to school and have not been able to write as much.

Aro walked into his office. Alec was already sitting and waiting for him. “My dear boy, how long since we had a heart to heart?” He sat on his desk, watching the younger vampire. He knew that he was up to something, but he was not sure what. “Tell me, how are you doing with Bella’s training?”

Alec smiled at the man. “It has been over a century, and Bella’s training is going well.” He licked his lips and shrugged. “ What did you want, sir? I am supposed to be with Jasper helping Bella with her shields. They have gotten very strong.” He pulled the hood of his new sweat shirt up. Bella had given it to him, stating that it made him look more like a  teenager of the time, and he was able to interact with mortals closer to his  eternally youthful appearance . He was enjoying himself for the first time in centuries.

Aro sighed, staring at his unconventional clothing. He looked into his eyes and hissed. “Your eyes, they are gold.” He went to sit at his desk and groaned. “You are converting to their lifestyle, after 1200 years by my side.” He rubbed his eyes trying to think. How could he not see this coming? Bella was supposed to be his newest prize, but she was stealing his most loyal subject from him. “Tell  me...are you still at  my side Alec ? Is Jane?”

Alec smirked. “Why wouldn’t  we be , Aro? We’ve loved you for 12 centuries, and that will never change.” He licked his lips, leaning forward. “I just love Bella now too. She is a sister. Is that such a bad thing?” He smiled playing with his sleeves. He really  did love his creator, but it was time to leave and make his own way. “And Jane would never do anything to betray you.” He chewed his lip, thinking about everything he still had left to  do in order to break Aro’s hold on him, with finality.

Aro sat back, thinking. He could feel Alec slipping away from him. If only he could figure out  why or how to stop it. Chelsea’s gift only went so far. They had to continuously reinforce that bond, but Alec’s bond should be good for at least another hundred years. “I better not find out you’re lying to me, Mio figlio*.” He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He could always demand that Alec show him his memories, but that had never been his policy, within the inner circle. “Alec, I trust you. Do not make me regret that trust.” He got up and kissed his forehead. “Go, now.”

Alec nodded and ran out to the practice circle. Bella was sparring with Demetri, and she had him on his ass within moments. Alec laughed, watching Demetri grumble as he got back to his feet. “You are doing well, ælfscíene.” He walked over and kissed her hand.

Demetri smiles, watching them. “She has improved. I am quite proud to call her my pupil.” He smiled, walking with them to sit down. Another vampire was already there, causing small dust cyclones in the sand. “Benjamin, you’ve met Alec, I trust.” Demetri chuckled, as the vampire’s cyclone grew bigger before he willed it away.

Benjamin looked up, bowing his head. “I have. It is good to see you again, friend.” He grinned as he stood up to shake his hand. “Jasper requested that I come and teach Bella a few meditation techniques.” He turned and smirked at the woman in question. “She really is quite incredible. I agreed to come if my visit was kept a secret from Aro.” Benjamin had been curious when Jasper had mentioned that he had married. He could not help but wish to meet the woman who had won the God of War’s heart. “I am to take her back to the cabin, when she is finished here.”

Demetri nodded and shrugged. “I’m tired of getting my ass kicked today. She can go. I will not tell Aro, I saw you.” He began organizing the weapons that he would begin teaching Bella to use, the very next day. “Bella, return tomorrow, at day break.”

Bella smiled and hugged him before grabbing Alec and Benjamin’s hands, guiding them back to her home. Jasper was entertaining Benjamin’s coven, and she could not wait to meet them all. She had been waiting for Benjamin to come visit for months, since Jasper mentioned that he could help with her control. She giggled stopping outside the cabin. “Welcome to my home, Benjamin.  Alec, you know to make yourself at home. Let me talk to Benny here.”

Alec nodded making his way inside. Benjamin circled Bella and chuckled. “How long ago were you changed, eaziziun*?” She was magnificent. No wonder Jasper loved her so. “You have gained control at an unprecedented rate.” He smiled and bowed at her, from his waist.

Bella giggled. “It has been 5  months, d o not bow to  me, I am not a queen.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. “I worked very hard to gain control as fast as I have. I would not have been successful without my family's help.” She sighed and looked into his eyes as he stood to gaze into her eyes. “We asked you here because I needed control, but I believe your coven can help us in another way.”

Benjamin clasped his hands together and nodded, pacing in front of her. “Amun did not want us to come. He has always feared that Aro will take me, as he took Demetri.” He tilted his head, seeming like the child he emulated. “You are a curious creature, Isabella. I will help you, and I will convince Amun.” He smirked. He had always had a bit of a rebellious streak. “Tell me your plans.”

Bella smirked  and hooked their arms together. “Let’s go for a walk.” She guided him to the garden Gianna kept for them. “Let me tell you a story. There was once a girl who moved to Forks, Washington. The first day at a new school is always scary, but this girl had a pension for finding trouble.” She giggled tapping her tongue bat against her teeth. “Unfortunately there was a coven of vampires going to this very school. She had biology with one of three brothers. Being the trouble magnet she was, she was this particular vampire’s singer. He attacked this poor girl, not able to stop himself. Thankfully his sister saw this before he could hurt her too badly, and his brother rescued her. Like any white knight,. He apologized for his brother’s actions and kissed her hand. I believe that is the moment our heroine fell in love with the white knight.” She giggled softly.

Benjamin smiled warmly at her tale. “And did her knight fall for her as well.” He was enjoying the story, knowing that she was telling him about the moment she first met Jasper. It certainly was a fairy tale, if he ever heard one.

Bella hummed, thinking for a moment. “I believe he resisted at first. He ignored her, for the most part, for over a month. Then he took our heroine and his sister shopping for a dress to a party. The girl could feel that he cared for her, but was not sure that she deserved his affections. That same trip, her knight asked if he could court her. There love grew hot and heavy rather quickly, and several months later they were married and expecting a child.” She sighed happily thinking about her wedding and the birth of their son. She cherished her memories, as fuzzy as they were. “But things could not remain happy for eternity.”

Benjamin nodded sadly and sighed. “Nothing ever does, my dear. This world is a place of obstacles. I do hope this story has a happy ending my dear.” He smirked at her. She really was selling this little story.

Bella shrugged. “It is not over yet. But I’m not there yet. The newly married couple had a secret. See, her white knight was a vampire and she was just a human girl. Her husband knew that if he did not tell the royal family about her, they would all risk the death penalty. So the new family was invited to the palace, for their punishment, with the hope that their honesty would grant them leniency.” She sighed sitting on a stone bench. “They were but the king had a few stipulations. She had to be changed into a Vampire, and he had to do it. After her change she would be a prisoner in the kingdom for the next year, at minimum. She agreed but she started planning immediately. She would not allow the king to continue his cruelty.”

Benjamin nodded, taking a seat next to her. “So the girl now is gathering knights to overthrow the king?” He smiled and kissed both of her cheeks. “You want me to be your knight, Isabella? I would be honored. There are many who are not happy with the Volturi.” He had enjoyed the story but she was right. There was no telling if there would be a happy ending. “What do you ask of me, eaziziun*?”

Bella chuckled. “We do not want this to come to a war. We need witnesses. We will work from the inside snapping the control Chelsea has over the guard. Once the guard falls, The Volturi will have to listen to us. Their absolute control will be over and we can create more of a parliament, with representatives.” She shrugged. “I haven’t really told Jasper that part. He told me we can’t save everyone.”

Benjamin sighed. “This will not be easy.  Chelsea's hold is strong but not infallible. I am sure you have shared your plans with  Eleazar?” He coughed, thinking. “Do you not think that you should  share this with your husband? He is a military expert and he will know how to incapacitate Chelsea.” He was unsure that Bella’s plan was possible.

Bella blew out a frustrated breath. “He told me not to spread myself too thin, when I asked him to include Demetri in our plans. I’m not sure I can do this either, but I feel like I can’t give up. Alec has told me of Marcus’s story. Maybe if I can sever Chelsea’s hold on him, maybe it will be possible.

“But there is no guarantee that Marcus will be on our side.” Bella looked up at her husband and groaned. Jasper frowned. “Benjamin, will you allow me to speak with my wife alone?” The young vampire nodded as he stood and went into the house. Jasper sighed pacing in front of Bella. “You have been lying to me?”

Bella shook her head. “Technically, I have just withheld information. I was not ready to tell you.” She watched him sadly. She had not meant for him to find out like this. I’ve not told anyone of my plans, until now.”

“There is no difference, Isabella.” He growled at her. “I am the one person, you should never be afraid to speak the truth to.” He shook his head and kneeled in front of her. “I never wanted to overthrow the Volturi. What are you thinking?” He laid a faint kiss on her lip and patted her knee. “If your plan were to work, we’d have to kill Chelsea. That would cause utter chaos.”

Bella never wanted to cry more. He was always so supportive of her and now she felt she had disappointed him. “The longer I stay here, the more loyal I feel to the guard. I want to protect them all and I can’t if they are still connected with Chelsea. When you told me Marcus’s story, I felt a pull toward him. I have to rescue him.”

Jasper frowned at her. “When did this start? Demetri? That is Chelsea’s influence. She is tying you to the guard, one by one. Now she has tied you to Marcus. Caius will be next, and finally Aro. We will need to speed up the timeline. You will be unable to escape, if Chelsea is able to complete the connection.” He licked his lips. “I told you to not spread yourself too thin. Bring your shield back in to cover only you, me, Jasper Rose, and Alec until we can reevaluate our plans.”

Bella nodded, resting her face in her hands. “I will try. You must think I’m an utter idiot.” She pulled him into a  hug, sobbing into his shoulder. “Please forgive me, Jasper. I don’t know why I ever thought it was okay to lie to you.”

Jasper kissed her head and sighed. “You do not need my forgiveness, Mon Cher, my heart. This is not your fault. You are under their influence, and I will not let them keep it. I will kill her myself, if I have to.” He kissed her softly, before picking her up and carrying her into the house; where they would discuss strategy with the Egyptian coven, hoping they would agree to at least listen. Thankfully Aro had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Mio figlio (Italian)- my son  
> ælfscíene (norse)- elven beauty  
> eaziziun (Arabic) - Dear one


	10. Talk Like an Egyptian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Bella speak with the Egyptian Coven, telling them their plan. Alec interrupts some much need relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own twilight. My editor was a big help in these three chapters. Thank you, Justina.

Jasper placed Bella on the couch next to Benjamin, smiling. “So, now that we’re all here and up to speed…” He winked at his lover and chuckled. He had already forgiven her and he needed to focus. They needed to explain their plans in such a way that would convince Amun their cause was worthy. He faced Benjamin, knowing his best bet was to convince the younger of the two. “Benjamin, Bella has already spoken to you. What do you think of her… aspirations?”

Benjamin watched the young child's reaction to the water he was making dance. He had never had the opportunity to entertain a child before, it was fascinating .  “Bella’s plans are quite phenomenal. I do see a few places where they need fine tuning, but they have a real chance of success.” He acknowledged Jasper with a wave of his hand. He understood Amun’s caution, but he was tired of having to hide from their government. He already had to hide himself from the mortal population. “I see no reason why we cannot help to smooth out the rough edges or fill in a few gaps.” 

Amun frowned, watching his protégée. He knew that if Benjamin decided to help the Whitlocks, there was little he could do to stop them. “I do not think we should get involved. I heard her plans in the garden,  and it is suicide. Either you will die, or Aro will succeed in acquiring your unique gift, my son.” He shook his head, pleading with the young Benjamin. He had spent so much time and  energy keeping his son safe.  “I will not agree to anything until you have told me more.” He stood, glaring at Isabella. In his opinion, she was  too young and far too impulsive. “You wish to usurp a monarch that has been on the throne for over 2000 years. As your husband stated, it will create chaos. How can you think you can succeed where millions before you have failed?”

Benjamin smirked. “You are being over dramatic, Amun. All we have to do is break Chelsea’s hold to the Volturi. From what I understand, Bella has made great strides in this area.” He giggled as he let the water fall on the boy’s head. His laugh deepened hearing the little one giggle. “Chaos will be avoided if we have another system ready to take its place.” He quickly blew a bit of wind to dry the child. “A parliament is not a bad idea. We can elect a representative from each country, and schedule yearly summits to discuss our laws and any changes.” 

Bella  smiled, watching the young vampire with her son. It warmed her heart that the Egyptian interacted so easily with him. “We want as many minds on this as possible, Amun.” She looked at the older vampire, and sighed. “All we want from you, at the moment, is to meet with us. We are planning such a summit when we return to Forks, in September.” She smirked. “And as everyone knows, Alice can throw one hell of a party.” She grinned as Benjamin described exactly what she had been hoping to build. He would make a great ally. “You are wise, Benjamin.”

Amun shook his head. “I am willing to talk and listen, but I can not guarantee the help of my coven. You may have won over my son, but this plan is insane.” He growled. “I will not allow a silly newborn to take Benjamin from me.” He hissed the words out, dripping with venom. This girl seemed to think she was better than the oldest of them all. “What happens when the representatives cannot work together without killing each other?” 

Jasper stood and glared at him. “You have not seen what she can accomplish. Have you ever seen anyone resist Jane, or Alec? She can do that.” He invaded Amun’s space, with a menacing growl. “We would have been tied to Aro the moment we stepped into the palace, if it weren’t for her shield.” He pushed his anger at the vampire. “Do not insult my wife again.” He chuckled, pressing him against a wall. “We are not irrational creatures, Amun. Accords and truces can be drawn up to prevent fighting within the summits.”

Amun shrunk  back, he knew better than to anger the Major. “Please understand, Major Whitlock, my first priority has always been the protection of my coven. Benjamin is impulsive and will jump into helping you without considering all the angles.” He stared at his son, adoringly. “He has always been rebellious, but I do not want to lose him to a war we cannot win. Let me know how you plan for this to succeed, and we can agree to your summit in the fall.”

Bella stood up and got between the two males. “Alright. My first step was to learn to use my shields, I’ve done that. I need to spend the next 6 months strengthening those shields. I know now, that they are not strong enough. I’ve cut Chelsea off for now by retreating my protection.” She rolled her eyes, grabbing both of them by the ear. She dragged them back to the couch and forced them to sit down. She was still stronger than the average vampire and she loved using it to her advantage. “The next step is to break Chelsea’s hold on everyone else, without killing her. That is where we are stuck.”

Amun growled at her. “If we were able to do that, we would have done so 1200 years ago.” He shook his head. “What do you plan to do if you cannot?” He growled, feeling indignant that such a small creature would manhandle him in such a way. “These plans of yours seem to balance on a pile of unknowns. I cannot commit myself to a what if.” 

Jasper chuckled. “Jasper Rose will turn her own power against her.” He smirked. “Do you think that Bella has been the only one working on her  gift? Hey ,  Buddy...can you show Benjamin what you can do?” He kissed the boy’s head, as he looked up at him with excitement in his eyes. He assured him with a nod and pointed at the young Egyptian. “Go ahead, my son.”

Benjamin gasped as the boy projected euphoria in the room. His eyes grew wide when the hybrid boy touched his cheek, before shooting water out of his hands to drench the vampire. Benjamin could not contain the mirth and laughter, shaking his head. “He absorbed my gift? Is that permanent?” It was a fascinating gift and could be quite dangerous in the wrong hands. “He could be a powerful ally, as he grows older and wiser.” 

Bella shook her head, picking up her son. “No, it only lasted an hour so far, but when we started, it only lasted a few minutes. I don’t want to use my son in a rebellion, but if we can’t break her hold, we might not have a choice.” She giggled as Jasper Rose began making dust fly around them. “I have tried my best to keep his gifts a secret from the Volturi. They must not get the chance to use him against us or any vampire unlucky enough to cross their path.” 

Benjamin grinned. “He is remarkable. So after you have broken her hold, or turned it against her?” He sat back, placing his feet on the coffee table. He had already dedicated himself to this venture and was just waiting to hear just how they could help. He was listening, and when the time came, he was ready to act. “Do you have a list of candidates for the representatives?” 

Jasper stood and paced the room. “That is why we need witnesses. We will circle the Volturi and convince them that a change of government is in order; that they are no longer in charge.” He smirked, bowing his head. “The Summit is to decide who will be there, and what parts we all play. My dear wife failed to tell me this part, and her plan to set up a parliament. I’m sure Carlisle can help with organizing an election. He has known every Coven leader over the last 3 centuries.”

Amun nodded. “I will agree to go to your summit in September, but I expect you to have a more solid plan.” He bowed and gestured for his coven to follow. “Benjamin, we will return to the hotel and you may return  tomorrow to teach Bella the old mediations.” He gave the order, expecting no argument. He did not wish to stay in Italy any longer than necessary, but Benjamin had promised the woman he would teach her the old ways. 

Benjamin stood, kissing Bella’s cheek. “It was lovely to meet you, eaziziun.*” He bowed to Jasper. “Major, it was a pleasure. Please forgive our erupt departure.” He turned and sped out of the cabin, Amun him.

Jasper turned toward Bella and sighed. “I love you, Mon Cher, but I am losing hope that this plan will work. It sounds simple but there are too many moving parts.” He took Jasper Rose and carried him to bed. “What if Amun is right, and all we succeed in creating is Chaos?” He kissed her eyelids, humming in thought. “I hope that we are not dooming, us all.” 

“We have 5 months to smooth out the rough edges. I just can’t let her influence me, any longer.” She let out a breath as she followed him. “If you don’t want to do this, we can stop now, but I will not remain here for the next 1000 years.” She tucked in their son and led him back to their room. “We already have the tools to get us, Alec, and Jane out of here. It turns out that we don’t have to break Chelsea’s hold on Jane. Her loyalty belongs to Alec. She will go wherever he goes.”

Jasper smirked. “I have noticed that she has been friendlier lately. I guess Alec had a little talk with her. I have noticed the lack of lacey teddies. I will miss those.” He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her teasingly. “We are not giving up just because we are feeling unsure, halfway to our goal. Just make sure we stay on the same page. Test your shields on Marcus in a weeks time, after a bit more practice with Jane.”

Bella sighed, laying her head against his chest. “If we can break his loyalty, I know we can pull this off. He has been under Chelsea’s control longer than anyone. We also need to let it slip that Aro killed his mate. He needs a reason to want to turn on his brother.” She kissed his neck and purred. “We have the rest of the night to ourselves. Whatever should we do?”

Jasper growled and kissed her hungrily. He picked her up, intending to carry her to their room, but the front door opened and Alec walked in. “My friends, sorry to interrupt.” He chuckled. Alec truly felt sorry for breaking into their evening, but there was a matter that he felt was of the utmost importance. 

Jasper groaned putting his wife back on her feet. “Alec, I should really rip your balls off, but even I’m not that cruel.” He smiled wickedly at him and sat on the couch. “What do you want?” He growled, slumping onto the couch. The politics of his everyday life were really starting to grate on his nerves. 

Bella hit him in the arm laughing. “Be nice, Jasper.” She walked over and kissed both of Alec’s cheeks. “Alec, you know you are always welcome here. What can we do for you?” She had grown to love Alec, as family and knew that he would not come this late if it were not important.

Alec bowed and sighed. “Chelsea is in an uproar. It seems for weeks she had been successful with tying you to Aro, and all ties were broken about an hour ago.” He laughed and shook his head. “What did you do, Soster*? It was absolutely hilarious. She threw a car across the garage.”

Bella snorted, shaking with contained laughter. “I did not do much. I pulled my shields back off Demetri and Marcus. We discovered that she was poking through my shields because I was spreading myself too thin. I drew back and filled in the gaps. As of an hour ago, the only people under my protection are you, Jasper Rose, and my husband.” She crossed her legs and led out a sigh. “I need to get stronger, Alec. We are doubling my practice with you and Jane. I cannot shield Demetri of Marcus, if she can poke holes in that protection.” 

Alec nodded, smirking. “Jane will be pleased to hear it. She is starting to enjoy your little sessions. Though I wish you would not have pulled her hand off last time. She is still whining about that.” He rolled his eyes a little too over dramatically. “I will tell Aro that I cannot determine why Chelsea cannot hold you.” He arched his hands thinking. “Were you able to persuade the Egyptians?” 

Jasper nodded. “They have agreed to listen, and join us in Forks, in September. Benjamin is staying one more day to teach Bella his meditations.” He popped his head and chuckled. “Today had been long. Why did Aro ask to see  you this afternoon?”

Aro frowned. “He is losing trust in me. I do not think he will allow me to go to Washington in a couple weeks. I fear I will need Jane to aid us in this.” He leaned back and slouched on the couch. “ C'est tellement frustrant!*” He stared at Bella. “Do you think I’m worth it, My sister?”

Bella frowned sitting next to him. “Of course you are. You may be frustrated now but remember what you told me about Buddha?” She kissed his forehead. “Enlightenment comes little by little or else it will overwhelm us.” She smiled lovingly. “You’ve waited long enough and happiness is exactly what you deserve.”

Alec nodded with a sad smile. “I’ve told you before, I am tired of fighting. I will continue to put my faith in you.” He hugged her. “I should let you get back to your evening. I am sorry I interrupted.” 

Jasper smirked, as Alec ran from the house. He looked over his wife with lust in his eyes. “Run.” Bella giggled as she sprinted out of the cabin, toward the hills. She always loved giving him a good chase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Soster (Nordic) - Sister.   
> C'est tellement frustrant (French) - It is so frustrating.


	11. Success Bleeds Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Alec have a private talk. Jane and Bella's relationship is improving. Marcus surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own twilight. If you can't tell already, I love translating. More at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 11: Success Bleeds Failure**

Jasper growled at Alec, pacing an open field. They had agreed to meet outside Siena, far from the influence of the Volturi. “She is slipping into Chelsea’s control, Alec. We need to break that control, but her gift has never been replicated.” He punched a tree, shattering it into pieces.

Alec sighed leaning against a boulder. “I’m starting to think we will have to kill her, if we are going to get away, but that would be declaring war against the Volturi.” He examined his nails and raised a brow at his companion. “But, I understand there is a more pressing matter we need to discuss; James and Victoria.” Alec knew that a war was coming to the Olympic Peninsula whether they liked it or not. “Alice told me that we cannot kill the couple until they have begun to create their army. She has given me a date; March 11, 2006. We only have a week to prepare and convince Aro to send me rather than Jane and Felix.”

Jasper took a calming breath and nodded. “Bella told me that she will join you on this trip, and that I and Jasper Rose must stay here.” He tugged at his hair and groaned. He despised that she would choose to go on a mission without him to protect her. “I know that she can handle herself, but I am trusting you to bring her back to me, Alec.”

Alec nodded, walking over to Jasper. “Bella is my sister. I would lay down my life to protect her.” He placed his hand on his shoulder, to reassure him. He picked up a piece of wood from the shattered tree and spun it in his hand. “Alice stated that currently the army is small. We will take them by surprise, defeating them easily. Bella will save the girl and take her back to Cullen's home. She won’t even be part of the final fight.” He smirked and winked at him. “My mate will be here in two weeks time.”

Jasper smiled easily at the other man. He knew how it felt to have some to love, and he really wished Alec the happiness that came from finding his mate. “Thank you for finding a way for her to stay out of the fight, as much as possible.” He paced for a moment. “Have you arranged for her  quarters ? Did Alice tell you her name yet?”

Alec grinned, nodding. “Her quarters are ready, and I’ve arranged for the Volturi buyers to purchase anything she might want.” He gave a tranquil sigh. “All she has been able to see is that she will be 16 years old and she despises the human diet. She really does not like being a vampire, but maybe we can show her this life is not all that bad. It is the main reason I have converted to your vegetarian lifestyle.” He shrugged. “Alice thinks that her name will be revealed the closer we get to her conversion.”

“Just be  careful, Aro is getting too suspicious as it is. I do not want Bella spreading her shields too thin again.” He closed his eyes leaning against the boulder. He did not think he could handle losing her, if Aro decided to charge them with treason. “Has he questioned you lately?”

Alec sighed. “Not since last month, but he is suspicious.” He shook his head. He checked his watch and sighed. “Speaking of which, we should be heading back to the palace or he’ll suspect we’re up to something.” He smirked, leaving Jasper behind. Jasper rolled his eyes following the teen. Alec was 1200 years old and still acted all of his 15 year appearance.

**Back at the Palace**

Jane grumbled as she pushed her gift toward Demetri, but Bella blocked her, yet again. She had begun working with Bella after her discussion with Alec, but she was really starting to like her. Unfortunately, every moment she was able to block her, made Jane angry. The teenager had never been able to control her anger, and these days usually ended in a cat fight between the two women. “Dammit!” She screamed, rushing toward Bella.

Demetri laughed, blocking her path. “Calm down, ΜΙΚΡΟΣ. This is the whole point of the exercise.” He guided her back toward her side of the circle. “Do you want her to rip your hand off again?” Unlike Jane, Demetri had always adored Isabella. She was funny and unconditionally nurturing. “Bella. Take your shield off yourself so Jane can get a moment of torture in. Maybe we can go a few more hours.”

Bella shook her head. “No, I think we are done for the day. Jane and I have a meeting with Aro.” She walked over and lowered her shields. “Take your shot, Jane. We’ve done well today.” Her giggle turned into a scream a moment later. Luckily, Jane never kept the torture going more than a second, but it took longer and longer to get over the pain each time she allowed Jane into her mind.

Jane grinned as she took Bella’s arm and dragged her to Aro’s office. “Do you know what he wants to talk to us about?” The girl giggled, acting like they were the best of friends. Jane had never had a friend, but Alec had given her a few tips.

Bella sighed,  unwillingly walking with the other vampire. She had agreed to play nice with Jane, in exchange for the girl keeping their plans a secret. Alec had been unable to keep anything from his sister, but Jane was unable to betray her brother. So, Bella agreed that she would stop antagonizing Jane, as long as Jane did not attack her. Bella had to admit, Jane could be pleasant company, when she was not trying to break her shields. “He has not told me. I am as clueless as you, Soster.” She smiled at Jane, pleasantly.

“Well, Alec said that you will be going to Washington soon. Maybe he wishes to speak to us about that. Don’t worry, I know my part.” She shrugged and led her into the throne room. The three men were sitting at their thrones, waiting for them. “Aro, It is wonderful to see you.” She bowed, waiting for Bella to do the same before she stood again.

Aro smiled watching the two girls. “The guard tells me that you two have made remarkable strides in your relationship. I can’t tell you how happy this makes me.” He stood and walked over to take Bella’s hands. He was still disappointed that he could not gain access to her mind, but he found it exciting to try. “I have received word that someone is raising an army in Seattle, Washington. I need the two of you to join Felix to examine the situation.” He smirked, reveling in the chance to finally test Isabella’s abilities, out in the field.

Bella frowned. This is what she had been afraid of. They had run out of time, but she needed to convince Aro to send Alec and Demetri, in place of Jane and Felix. She had always known she needed to go, but the time had come for her to test her diplomatic skills. She got along fine with the guards but she could not trust Felix not to kill the girl. “Aro, I thank you for this opportunity, but as I told you before, I would be more comfortable with Alec and Demetri by my side.”

“She is right Aro, she has had more practical experience with Alec and Demetri. Felix and I have only worked with her the last month, and I was planning to accompany Sulpicia and Athenodora to Paris, next week.” She bowed her head. “Felix is our best fighter. I would be more comfortable with him accompanying me with your beloved wife.” She smiled, sweetly. She had convinced the wives to go Paris, in the likely event that Aro asked her to join Bella. She truly believed that Alec deserved to be the one to rescue his mate.

Aro sighed and stared at Jane for a moment. She had never denied one of his orders before, and this disturbed him more than anything. He had expected Alec to pull away from him once he learned of his possible mate, but Jane had always been unwaveringly loyal. “Are you sure Jane? You are my best interrogator.”

Jane nodded. “I have every confidence that Bella and Alec can handle it, and Demetri is our best tracker. He will be able to make sure they find the culprits.” She cupped Bella’s cheek and grinned. “and of course, Bella knows the area. See does not need me or Felix.”

Caius stood and walked over to the group. “I see no reason to deny their request, Aro.” He stood beside Bella and smiled. He had spent the last few months watching her growth and he was impressed. She would be a wonderful addition to the guard, if she passed this test, Aro was laying out for her. “I think we can agree that Bella had earned the right to choose her own companions.”

Aro sighed pacing. He really did not want to grant this request but he was out voted. He knew if he let Alec go, he would lose him to this unknown girl. He had already begun to change his diet. “I suppose you are right, brother. You may choose your own team. Alec and Demetri may accompany you, but you have a week to prepare. You will only be allowed to spend a week in Fork, understand?”

Bella smiled and nodded, enthusiastically. Finally, everything seemed to be going their way. “Thank you sure. I’ll meet with Alec and Demetri to arrange everything. I’m sure the Cullen’s would love for us to house us for the week.” She took Jane’s, giggling as she ran out of the room in search of Alec.

Aro turned toward his brothers. “This will not end well. Chelsea tells me that she lost her hold on Isabella just a few weeks ago.” He traversed the room several times, thinking. We need something bigger to keep her here. If Aro finds this girl, he will leave us too.”

Marcus stood and glared at him. “Are you going to kill her too, like you did to your own sister?” He walked off the dais, showing more emotion than he had in centuries. “You will destroy us if you insist on holding her here. Dianna told you this, but you choose to ignore her.”

Aro scoffed. “You choose to believe a human girl. Bella will be our most powerful shield, if we can tie her to us.” He held his brother’s shoulder, Didyme was regretfully an unavoidable loss, and this girl unfortunately will meet the same fate.”

Marcus shook him off. “No, you destroy her and you will destroy Alec. You know this.” He circled his brother, growling. He could not handle sitting by anymore and letting Aro destroy all they had worked for. His loyalty was still to the Volturi itself, and Aro was threatening their organization . “I wonder if we have  quietly sat by and let you make our decisions for far too long. We are a triumvirate, not a dictatorship.” He sighed. “Let the girl go. Maybe Bella and Jasper are not lost causes. Get Jasper Rose tied to us, and they will stage. You do not understand the dedication a mother has to their child.”

Aro sighed and bowed his head. “Send Jasper with the wives. I will have Gianna bring Jasper Rose to me, and Chelsea will tie him to you.” He shrugged. He could not argue with his brother’s logic. There was too much at stake and Marcus would not have spoken if he did not feel strongly about this. “What do you suggest about the fact that Bella seems to be able to block Chelsea?”

Marcus shrugged. “She won't be able to do this from Washington. Once she returns, the child will be fully in our control before she returns.” He began walking back to his throne. He had said his piece and was tired. “Demetri, Ask Jasper to come speak with us.”

Demetri nodded as he left the room. He had heard the entire conversation and he hurried to warn Jasper. He found him sparring with Alec in the practice ring. “Jasper, I need to speak with you now, and then I must take you to see the Volturi. Marcus has summoned you.”

Jasper frowned as he put his sword down. “Marcus? What is going on? Marcus does not usually summon anyone?” He had never known Marcus to say beyond a few words, must less wish to speak to anyone. This could not be good. Beyond that, he could feel the panic flowing from Demetri, and he was not the type to panic.

Demetri took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “The Volturi have decided that if they cannot bind you or Bella to them, they will bind Jasper Rose, while Bella is in Washington. They are going to assign you to accompany Jane and the wives to Paris, so they can get to your son.”

Jasper cursed and growled. “I will kill them.” He would have  charged off to behead the three  men if Demetri had not grabbed him.

“No, I have a plan. It’s a simple solution. Take Jasper Rose with you to Paris. When they summon him, he will not be here.” Demetri sighed and shook his head. The child was already loved by so many and Demetri would not allow him to be utilized in this manner.

Jasper nodded trying his best to calm down. He looked over at his son, playing with Dianna. “I will just tell Volturi that he wanted to see Paris.” He could not deny his son such a request. He straightened himself and pulled his hat off his son’s head. “Lead the way, partner.” He wiped all emotion off his face, as he followed Demetri to the throne room. He walked into the room and bowed for the men. “Marcus, Demetri has stated you request my presence?”

Marcus nodded, smiling at the man. “It is good to see you, Major.” He got up and walked over to shake his hand. “I have a problem you may be able to solve.” He gestured for him to follow and walked into the office. Jasper was confused and on guard. He wondered why Aro was not taking the lead on this. Marcus and Caius have always been silent partners in the group.

Jasper sat down and placed his hat on his knee as Marcus pulled a file from Aro’s desk. “How can I help you, Marcus? I am afraid I am intrigued. My orders usually come from your brother.” 

Marcus looked at him blankly from a moment. “My brothers are a little too close to the situation. Their wives are going on another shopping trip and Jane has decided to join them. Usually Alec joins them, but Jane has expressed a desire to get more modern clothing, like her brother.” He shrugged, not really caring one way or another. “I do not believe that Felix will be sufficient to watch the three of them. I am requesting that you join them, as Alec and Bella will be in Washington.”

Jasper bows his head. “I don’t see how that would be a problem. It will be quite boring while my wife is in the states.” He smiled at the silent man. He had to hand it to Marcus. It would have been a perfect plan, if Demetri had not warned him.

Marcus handed him the file. “This is the schedule the women follow while in Paris. Along with that is a list of stores that are open after sunset. Follow it to the letter.” He bowed his head. “I trust that you will not disappoint us. Sulpicia and Athenodora are very dear to Caius and Aro. If they are harmed…” He shrugged, letting Jasper fill in the blanket. “You may go, Major.” Jasper stood and bowed. He flipped his hat back on, as he ran back to his home. He needed to talk to Bella immediately, and he knew that she would be home with Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> ΜΙΚΡΟΣ (Greek) - little one  
> Soster (Nordic) - Sister


	12. Please, Don’t Be Sad For Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella arrives back in Forks. Jasper puts JR on a plane back to Forks, and more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. It's been a trying two weeks. I got my license to sell insurance and I started a podcast with one of my friends. It's called, "Ships of Chaos" I would love if you guys looked it up. Only 2 chapters this week. Sorry. I do not own Twilight, or any of these characters. I just hope you enjoy the content.

**Chapter 12: Please, Don’t Be Sad For Me.**

Bella let out a long breath as she stepped off the private plane. “It’s good to be home.” She chuckled as she took Alec’s hand, guiding him into Seattle. They ran to Forks and were standing outside the Cullen home, within moments. It felt strange to be standing in her hometown. Last time she was here, she was still human. “Alice… we’re here.”

Alec chuckled as they ran to the house. He was just as excited as Bella. Demetri was following and he could hear the man’s laugh echoing through the trees. All three of them felt free away from the Italian coven. As the three of them stopped in front of the house, Alec was buzzing with euphoria. Within a day, he would meet the girl Diana has seen in her  visions. Alice and Edward stepped onto the porch and Alec bowed. “I hope we meet you well.”

Alice smiled at the trio. “You are well met.” She giggled. “I hope your trip went well.” She walked over and hugged them. “I just got off the phone with Jasper. He safely got JR safely to  Paris and put him on a plane to Forks. He will be with your  father by tomorrow.” She turned to Bella and grinned. After Marcus’ plan had been revealed, Bella had decided that her son was no longer safe in Voltura. Her father had graciously agreed to take him for a few months, after she explained that she wanted him to experience Forks, and get to know  where his parents met . 

Bella let out a relieved  sigh, “ Thank the gods.” Everyone could see her entire body relax. “Now, have you seen anything  new ?” She followed her sister and brother back into the house, where the rest of the family was already gathered. She grimaced at the smell of wet dogs, permeating the room. “What is that god awful smell?”

Jacob stepped out of the kitchen, grinning. “Is that  any way to greet your best friend?” He held his arms open and winked at Bella. “It’s not like you smell any better. What are you wearing an entire bottle of perfume?”

Bella squealed and ran into his arms, hugging him as tight as she dared. “ Jacob! Why do you smell so awful?” She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “And you are running a massive fever. What are you doing out of bed?” She frowned, placing her hand against his forehead and cupping his cheek.

Jacob laughed loudly. “I’m fine Bella. You’re not the only one who changed 6 months ago.” He took her hand and led her over to the couch. Rosalie eyed them with distaste and scooted as far away from the man as she possibly could. “Do you remember what I told you about Quileute legends?”

Bella nodded, sitting between Rose and Jacob. She didn't quite understand why Rose was being so hostile toward her oldest friend. “Yeah, they say you’re descended from wolves, and you told me that your greatest enemies are the cold ones. It’s how I figured out the truth about Jasper.” She bit her lip smirking. “What, are you telling me that you are some sort of wolf?” She joked not realizing how close she was to the truth.

Jacob chuckled. “You were always the smart one, Bells. I’m a shape-shifter. I shifted for the first  time right after the baby shower.” A blush travelled up his chest and over his cheeks. “Sam would not let me see you. It was too  dangerous while you were still human.” He shrugged and puffed out a breath in frustration. “When Alice told me that you were no longer alive, I wanted to wage war on the Cullens. But Sam said they had not broken any laws. Jasper did not change you, and you were all the way in Italy. Is  that true?”

Bella wanted to scream. She had been so angry with Jacob for disappearing on her. “I’m going to kill Sam when I see him.” She groaned and smiled at Jacob. “Jasper did not break the treaty. Aro bit me.” She winked at Alice and got up to pace the room. “Alice, my lovely sister, do you still have trouble seeing the wolves?”

Alice sighed, rubbing her temples. “That is unlikely to change, Bella.” She glared at her sister. “What are you thinking?” She already had enough trouble keeping abreast of all Bella’s planning, and she did not like the look in Bella’s eyes. “Oh no. Don’t even think about it.”

Bella giggled. “Oh come on. Caius hates werewolves. They are the perfect guard.” She ruffled Jacob’s hair and clapped her hands.

Alec shook his head, his eyes following the three friends. Jacob smelled a bit rank for his senses, but he seemed like an okay guy. “Soster, do not tease the puppy. He is liable to bite.” He shrugged and smirked at the shape-shifter. “What is happening in that pretty little head of yours?”

Jacob growled at the four of them. He hated being out of the loop and he was still having trouble keeping his anger under control. “Will someone tell me what is going on?” He glared at the unknown vampire. He looked entirely too young, but that told nothing of his real age. “I don’t know who you are, but call me a puppy one more time, and I’ll rip your throat out.”

Alec laughed. “I like you. You make me laugh.” He stood and bowed at the teenager. “Alec, and it is nice to meet you.” The vampire circled him and smiled. “No, I don’t think you will. That would upset my soster, and I know you would not like to do that.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Play nice you two. Can I tell you my idea now?” She huffed and crossed her arms. Somehow she had known that getting Jacob and Alec together would have been trouble. “I want to lure the Volturi here and cut their power off at the source.” Her smile grew wider, as a plan began falling into place within her mind.

Alice groaned and sat beside Rosalie. Bella’s plans got more complicated each time they talked. Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her sisters. “First we have to get the pack to agree to this. They are not exactly happy with us. The longer we stay here, the more tribal members change, and they are getting younger. Seth is only 15. Collin is 13 and according to Sam, he could change any moment. I don’t want to stay here any longer.” She looked at Bella pleadingly. " Bella, I know that you really want to take on the Volturi, but I suggest we move out of  Forks , as soon as we defeat the newborn army tomorrow.”

Bella sighed and rolled her head back. Rosalie was right, but she hated the thought of permanently leaving her father behind. “Maybe we can move to Seattle. Would that be far enough away from the tribe?” She sat on the coffee table, thinking. “Fine, it’s not really my decision. I’m sure I can go visit my father.”

Alec reached for her hand. “You can Bella, but in a few years he will start to question why you have not aged. You will have to fake your death in 10 years time. That is all we can give you, ælfscíene*” He watched her sadly. “I thought Jasper had already discussed this with you.”

Bella nodded, trying not to let this bother her too much. “Yes, we have. I just tend to not want to admit the truth. But I still have ten years. I want Jasper Rose to get to know his grandfather.”

Rosalie took her hand, smiling. “Didn’t the little guy tell you to call him J.R.? That is what he told me on the phone.” She caressed her hand, trying to comfort her. “And he will. We never said you could not visit Charlie, but that doesn’t matter right now.”

Alice nodded and leaned back in her chair. “No, what matters is this crazy plan of yours. We have to separate Chelsea from the Volturi. We cannot do that if we lure them out of the castle.” She giggled and bit her lip. “Maybe we can take a couple wolves with us, and you can use their pack link to cover a wider area.”

Jacob smirked. “You want me to go to Italy to defeat an evil vampire coven? Sign me up.”

**Meanwhile Back in Paris:**

“Thanks Alice.” Jasper sighed, hanging up the phone. He stood for a moment, watching the plane take flight. He really had not wanted to do this, but J.R. would be safer with his grandfather. It would only be a few weeks, while they tried to understand the holes in Bella’s shields a bit better. He flinched as Jane joined him. “Do you think Bella and I have made the right choice?” He looked at the woman and shook his head.

Jane nodded. “I don’t know what has come over Marcus, but your son will be safer in Forks.” She took his arms slinking back into the shadows . The Volturi had spared no expense making the airport windows sun proof but they would still attract attention if they stood here too long. She led him out to the vans, where the wives were waiting.

Sulpicia was standing next to the van, and smiled at the pair. “I hope the little prince got on the plane alright.” She climbed into the back seat and smoothed out her dress. Jane had told her that Jasper was sending the child to visit his grandfather. While she was unsure why he needed to go now, she understood the importance of family. “We’ll be late if we do not go soon. I have dresses for Bella waiting. Aro wanted to have her start dancing lessons.” She rolled her eyes. She really liked Bella, but he was too determined to turn her into one of them. He was a creature of ancient Etruscan legend, and Bella was a girl of the 21 st century.

Jasper sighed. His wife was not going to like this, and there was really nothing he could do about it. “Bella detests dancing, Sulpicia.” He chuckled. “She can, but she hates parties, and I’m not sure how much more she can and will tolerate.” He pulled into the parking lot at Westfield Forum des Halles. “Sulpicia, I know Bella cares for you, but don’t you think these lessons are becoming too much? When will Bella need these skills?”

Sulpicia shrugged. “I just do what Aro tells me. A good Italian woman is seen and not heard.” She sighed. The times had changed but she could not escape the lessons she had been taught as a girl. “In 1240, when Aro took me as his bride, he offered a life I could only dream of. Bella, she already has so much more, but Aro… Well, I still don’t know what he wants of her. He is from such a different time. I am only doing as he asks. It is my place, and soon Bella will understand it is her place as well.”

Jasper nodded looking for a parking spot. Sulpicia had been nothing but kind since they arrived. She was just as much a prisoner as everyone else. “Can I ask you a question?” Sulpicia nodded and he took a deep breath. “Do you love him? Did you love him in 1240? Don’t you get tired of taking orders?”

Sulpicia chuckled. “I was a servant girl. Love was not a consideration, when I accepted his proposal. I have come to love him in the last 800 years.” She smiled at Jasper. “But you and Bella, that is a love I have never seen. I know you are planning something. Just promise that he will not be harmed.”

Jasper was still looking to park and shook his head. “I can’t promise anything, right now, Cher. She is determined to not hurt anyone if we don’t have to, but I am afraid that Aro will not let us go without a fight.” He slammed on his brakes as a figure stopped in front of the car. He cursed seeing Marcus, raising a brow at them. “Jane, park the car.” He chewed his lip as he got out of the van and joined Marcus in the middle of the empty aisle. “I suppose you want to talk to me?”

Marcus watched him for a moment and laughed. “150 years, Major, and you will always be a cowboy.” He hugged him, and stepped back. “The night Maria took you, remember what I told you?” He gestured for the soldier to follow him and started walking toward the Van as Jane pulled the vehicle into a parking space.

Jasper nodded and walked beside him, the sound of his spurs echoing through the garage. “You said you let me live because you felt something strong in my spirit. You told me not to disappoint you.” He ran his hand through his waves and groaned. “And that you expect me to return the favor one day. Why are you not angry? I deceived you. Jasper Rose is already on his way to the states.”

Marcus smirked. He had not smiled this much in centuries. “Jasper. I never expected you to leave your son in our care. I have known you too long for that. Let me ask you something. It was your wife that broke Aro’s hold over me, was it not?” They stood apart from the women as they talked. “A few weeks ago, I felt as if a veil had been lifted, and that I could think for myself again. I believe the time has come for you to return that favor.”

Jasper smirked, bowing his head. “That is my Isabella, always wanting to help whoever she can. Unfortunately, she is spreading herself too thin. Chelsea almost had her ensnared in her web. I suggested she pull her shields back from you, and I’m sorry. We will get you out, if all goes to plan.”

Marcus waved his explanation off. “No, I understand. I heard Chelsea and Aro talking last night; she said she couldn’t find my link. I think she will have a harder time controlling me. I am quite thankful.” He linked his hands behind his back and watched the wives gathering their purses. “Why are you and Bella trying so hard to break Chelsea’s control?”

Jasper groaned. “This cannot get back to Aro, Marcus. Isabella just does not want to be stuck  here when the year is up. She has been gathering information about the guard. Most are happy to serve the Volturi, but some are not. She wants to take those that are not happy here with us.” He shook his head, tapping his fingers on his belt. “She wants to take you. She knows you have not been happy since Aro’s murder of Didyme.”

Marcus looked around the garage. He did not like thinking about his beloved Didyme, but it was an evil he could not forget or ignore. He still could not believe Aro had killed his own sister to control him. “I will not tell him and I will help you and young Isabella. Who else is she protecting?”

Jasper chuckled. “Not that many people, actually. Me, Alec, Jane, and Demetri, and our son, of course.” He walked over to the van and dug his hat out of the front seat. “I have trusted you for 150 years, Marcus. You helped Peter and Charlotte get out. You made it possible to destroy Maria’s hold on Texas. I have trusted you to keep her off my back. I am trusting you now.” He watched Jane and the other woman entering the shopping center. He knew that Jane could protect the wives without him. He was starting to suspect that he was only there so Marcus could talk to him in private. 

Marcus sighed, shrugging. “You know that you can trust me, Major. You should know that Peter and Charlotte are going to be here next week. I was able to prevent them from coming, only until Bella returns. Your lieutenant is anxious to meet your bride.” He smirked. “I must be getting back to Italy, but be careful, Major.” He smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Keep me in the loop, and I will try to help you and young Bella.”

Jasper sighed. “I just wish she would stop taking so many chances. She did not tell me she was blocking you until it was too late.”

Marcus chuckled. “She is a wonder to behold.” He stepped back and bowed. “I will put a tighter guard on her. Demetri and Alec will not leave her side while she is in the palace, and I will start joining her sessions. No one will harm her in my presence.” He sighed. “Good evening, Major. Go enjoy shopping with Jane.” He smirked and laughed as he ran out of the garage.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked into the shopping center in search of the wives. He was a little confused about gaining Marcus as an ally. He had been sure that Chelsea would have gained back control of the elder by now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new translations this week.


	13. Hey Little Sister, What's Your Vice and Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Alec's mate. I'm sure you have already guessed her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know Twilight. I'm already working on chapter 14, because it's a little important to the overall story.

**Chapter 13: Hey Little Sister, What's Your Vice and Wish**

Alice kneeled right outside the  alley . She rolled her eyes as one of the newborns tossed a car. Could they be anymore obvious? Her phone vibrated and she answered it. “ Bella , They are here  but Victoria and James are nowhere in sight.” She sighed and scanned the area for the girl. Her mission was to find her and get her back to the house. The battle would  start a few hours after that. “I think I see her. I’ll call you when I’m on my way back.” She hung up as she snuck into the  alley .

Bree cowered in the corner, looking over the carnage around her. She flinched as a body flew past her. She had woken a week ago, screaming in unimaginable pain, and she could not understand what had happened. When the pain ended she had been introduced to a world of her worst nightmares; not that her mortal life had not been any better. Her mother had left her when she was young and her father was an abusive alcoholic. She supposed she should feel grateful, but all the violence was so much worse than she had ever witnessed. She gasped and jumped back as a woman landed in front of her hiding space. “Who are you?” She whimpered. This new vampire seemed different from the rest. She  had kind  golden eyes, rather than the harsh red eyes of her companions.

Alice grinned at the child and bowed her head. “Alice Cullen.” She giggled and looked around. “I am here to help you, but we have to be quick. I don’t know when James will be back.” She cursed as she heard someone scream, and pushed Bree closer against the wall. “Stay still.” She growled deeply in her chest.

She watched a man she had not seen in about half a year walking into the  alley . Riley took witness of the damage and began tossing newborns against a wall. “What part of, keep a low profile do you not understand? You will get us all killed. Clean up this mess, now.”

Alice felt helpless as she watched Riley rip apart bodies. He had been such a promising young intern the last time she had talked to him, but had disappeared soon after Bella had left for Italy. “Oh, Riley…” She sighed, and looked at Bree. The girl was staring at her with wide eyes. She almost seemed catatonic. “Come on, while they are all distracted. She picked her up, and ran out of the  alley .

Bree gasped wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck. She closed her eyes tight, trying to understand what was happening. This was the second time she had been kidnapped in less than a month, and she was terrified of what would happen to her, when this strange vampire stopped running. “Where are you taking me?”

Alice giggled as she flew through the trees. “To your new family. Don’t worry. We won't hurt you.” She slowed as she crossed the border into Forks. She could feel the girl shaking in her arms and she was not really sure how she was supposed to comfort her.

Bree nodded, not really believing her. She had heard that promise before, many times from her own father and again when James had stolen her from her bed. “Why should I believe you? I don’t even know who you are, Alice…” She moaned as the woman came to a sudden stop. They stood before a large white house, surrounded by the most beautiful woods she had ever seen.

The woman put her down and shrugged. “I am not really sure how to make you trust us, but we were your best shot to escape James and Victoria. Those two will get you killed.” Alice took her hand and led her into the house. Luckily  everyone but Bella and Alec, had already left to map out the clearing. Bree would not be overwhelmed in a house full of people.

Bella jumped up from the couch and ran over to the girl. She cupped her face grinning. “You are adorable, and you look so familiar. I’m so glad that Alice was able to get you out.” She frowned as the girl pulled away from her and growled.

“Don’t touch me.” Bree glared at the girl. She recognized her from a picture Riley carried in his wallet. He had told Diego that she was a patient of his, while he was an intern. Was she the reason that Alice had taken her? “Who are you people?” She wrapped her arms around her torso, backing away from the group. She saw a boy around her age, from the corner of her eye. He seemed a little hesitant to approach her. “And why have you brought me here?”

Alec sighed sitting on the couch. “Have a seat, and we will explain. I’m regret we had to do it this way, but the situation is about to get dire.” He gestured to the chair across from him. He knew that she would be a bit confused at first, but hopefully she would understand and agree to return to Voltura with him.

Alice and Bella left the room as Bree sat in the chair. She watched them go and pulled her knees up to her chest. “Start by telling me who you are, and why I should trust you.”

Alec nodded resting his elbows on his knees. “I don’t know much about you, but  Alice...She saw you coming into my life, but that you were in danger. We decided to get you out before you could be hurt.” He waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture, though he was screaming with anxiety. “There are two vampires wishing to attack this area; James and Victoria. I am sure you’ve heard of them, or met them. Why don’t you tell me your name?”

Bree nodded and bit her lip. “James is the one who changed me and Riley. I don’t know why he chose me. Riley said they changed him because he already had a connection to Bella. She’s the girl who touched me?” She asked, trying to get things straight in her mind. She felt a little calmer, talking to this boy. “My name is Bree. I’m from Idaho, and James stole me from my home.” She shook her head, trying hard not to show weakness in front of the other vampire.

Alec smiled at her, trying to seem nonthreatening. “I am Alec. I am from  the 9 th century London.” He shrugged. “I have been searching for you for 12 hundred years, Bree.” He wanted to grab her hand but he held himself back. “The thing is, James and Victoria are planning to attack Alice and Bella’s family in two hours. We needed to get you out. They are not going to win, and I wanted to make sure you were not harmed. If we left you to fight in this battle, you would die. I could not have that. So, blame me for your abduction.” 

Bree raised a brow at him. So, he was another man, who thought he could control her life. She was so sick of people thinking that they knew what was best for her. She glared at the boy. “And what gave you the right to decide for me. Maybe I want to die. Maybe I agree with James. He said that the Cullens stole this area from him and Victoria.” She growled and stood up, ready to run.

Alec sighed and sat back, against the couch. “Bree, we don’t want to fight with you. James and Victoria lied. They just want this area because James feels like Alice belongs to him.” He shrugged and smiled at her spirit. She looked so broken when Alice brought her in, but she had a fire he could not help but admire. “If you don’t mind, I would love to take you back to Italy with me. You’ll never have to worry about anything again. We want to welcome you into the family, and we want nothing from you.”

Bree scoffed at him. “And leave Riley and Diego behind? They have shown me nothing but kindness. Life with the other newborns is violent. They tend to fight and kill each other, but as long as I stay out of the way, I remain safe. I’m good at staying out of the way. I’ve been doing so all my life.” She shrugged, looking anywhere but at him. She could not deny that his offer sounded nice, but how could she trust it. “There is always a price, and I am sure you want something from me. Are you going to kill Diego and Riley?”

Alec shook his head. “No, I am only killing those who fight back. Bella knows whom to save. She likes Riley and I doubt she will allow him to be harmed.” He crossed his legs, leaning forward. “Bella and Alice are in the kitchen now, and Alice is going through her  visions , for the hundredth time. They know the name of every Newborn who’s going to be present. Tell Bella you want to save Riley and Diego, and she will relay the information to Edward. He will make sure they are spared.” He smiled and gazed at his hands. “I want you to be happy. The thing is, creating a newborn army is against our laws. It is too hard to contain such an army and the mortals will discover our existence, if we are not careful. James and Victoria will have to die. You, Diego, and Riley know nothing of this law, so, I am using my authority as a Volturi to spare you.”

Bree frowned, trying to listen to his explanation. Who exactly where the Volturi, and why did they get to decide who lives or dies? It was all a bit much for her, but she was grateful that he was willing to spare her friends. “But you want me to go to Italy with you. Will they be allowed to join us?” She twisted her hands in worry. She was still unsure about all this. She did not think the boy was lying to her, but he was not really a boy, was he? He was over 1200 years old. “I guess I’ll go with you, if they are safe.”

Alec smiled and reached out for her hand. He waited for permission before he clutched her hands in his own. He was a little disappointed when she denied him, but he pulled back, respecting her space. “They will be safe, but they have to stay here. The Cullens will take care of them, and teach them the laws of this world. I was only given permission to return with you. I have superiors I answer too. You will be living in the Voltura countryside with Bella and her husband, Jasper.” He chewed his lips. “I promise, you will be safe, and if you need anything, you need only ask. Your happiness is the only thing that matters, to me.”

Bree shook her head and sighed. She did not like any of this, but as long as they were all safe, she would play along. “Fine, but what am I going to do in Italy? I’ve never been outside the country, and I haven’t even finished high school.” She sat back down and curled back into her ball. She was not sure what she felt at the moment. She was alive, and these vampires promised her safety. She could not remember the last time she felt safe. Her father had been beating her since she was four years old and James had hit her a few times in the last week. How could she trust that this Alec would not be the same?

Alec watched her sadly. He had seen these mannerisms before. Bree had not had a peaceful life. He hoped that she would grow to trust him eventually, but he could be patient. “I won't hurt you Bree. I know it’s hard to trust me, but I will try my hardest to earn that trust, if you'll let me try.”

She nodded, staring at her knees. “Just stay where you are for now. I really don’t like to be touched.” She twitched with anxiety. She could hear the girls coming back into the room. “I guess I should get ready to go to Italy. When are we leaving?”

Bella smiled sitting next to Alec. “In a week. I have some friends and family to visit while I’m here, and you’ll get to meet my father, and my son. Alice wants to take you shopping. You can’t stay in those clothes all week. She has a few things upstairs so you can take a shower now, and change, if you’d like.” She let out a relieved breath. Bree was a bit broken, but she was glad that she was agreeing to join them back in Italy. Alice had told them everything would work out, but Bella had not really been as confident as she should have been.

Bree chuckled bitterly. She had not had a shower all week. “That sounds pretty good actually. Can you show me where to go?” She looked over at Bella. “You’re Bella right? Riley told me about you. He bragged that he had been there when your son was born. I would be happy to meet him.” She smiled sadly at the woman. She could not wait to see Riley again and she knew that Riley would be excited to see Bella again.”

Bella chuckled and offered her hand to the girl. “Come with me. Yes, I’m Bella. Riley was a good friend. I’ll be happy to bring him back here, and I know Carlisle will be happy to have him as a student again.” She gripped the newborn’s hand and led her up to Jasper’s old room. Alice had laid a few dresses out for the girl to choose from. “You have amazing control for a newborn. But I guess you’ve never had to abstain from human blood.” She shrugged and bit her lip. “You should know, we don’t drink human blood in this family, unless it’s medically necessary. I had to when I was pregnant, but the Cullens live off an animal diet. You’ll get used to it fairly quickly.”

Bree gulped and nodded. Her throat burned at the mention of blood and she figured she would take anything at the moment. “I guess I can try. I’m really thirsty now. Can we go hunting later?” She looked at the dresses and smiled. She had never been offered anything so fine before. “I like the red one.”

Bella chuckled. “Then it’s yours. Alice bought these for me when I was still human. She has been trying to force me into dresses from the day we met.” She winked at the girl and went to grab a few towels. “Go ahead and take your shower. Alice and Alec are leaving for the fight, but I’ll be here if you need anything.” She handed her the towels and kissed her forehead. “My dear, don’t think of yourself as a guest here. We are family. Alec is my brother, and that makes you whatever you want to be.”

Bree nodded and went into the bathroom. She looked around with a small smile. The room had an old rustic look. It was obvious this was decorated for a man, but she liked it. She took a deep breath as she set the water and climbed into the shower. A lot had changed in the last hour and she was unsure of where her life was supposed to go from here.


	14. 14. Toora Loora Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens get geared up for a fight. Bree adjusts to her new family, but is still uncomfortable with affection. Billy is confused by Bree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I am so sorry for being absent for so long. I had a bit of stuff to deal with over the last couple of months. I hope the long chapter will make up for that. I have not given up on this four part series.

**Chapter 14: Toora Loora Lay**

Alice arrived in the clearing and took Edward’s hand. “They are coming.” She whispered, with a long sigh. She hated fighting, but James and Victoria were going to threaten all the peace they had established here. She projected the faces of Diego and Riley to her husband. “Bree and Bella want us to save these two. They do not want to fight.”

Edward nodded and walked over to talk to Carlisle. The older vampire was disappointed to learn that Riley had been changed, but there was not really anything he could do about it. At least they were given a heads up, and he could save his intern from a final death. Edward closed her eyes. “I hear about 30 minds approaching.” He nodded his head toward the army of wolves behind them. “Everyone get ready. They will be here in about 5 minutes.” He went back over to Alice and kissed her softly. “Are you sure everyone will be okay?”

Alice smiled cupping his cheek. “We have the advantage. They do not know that we know they are coming.” She kissed him lovingly, sighing as visions clouded her eyes. She let Edward see the battle playing out. There were a few blank spots where the werewolves were involved, but everyone seemed to come out okay. “And I see us all in Alaska, including Diego and Riley, so I’m confident that we will all survive this.” She let out a calming breath. “Bree is already adjusting to having Bella as a mother.”

Edward nodded as he slotted himself back into place. He was nod looking forward to this. He had never been a fighter. Even when he had left Carlisle, soon after his transformation, he had only hunted when absolutely necessary. They only waited a few more minutes before James’s army appeared on the opposite end of the clearing.

*******

Bella paced nervously across the flat. It had been hours since the others had left and she was beginning to really worry about their safety. Alice had assured her that everyone would be all right, but her visions had been less than reliable lately. Her nervousness was setting Bree on edge. “Bella, sit the fuck down.”

Bella looked over at the girl, guiltily. “Sorry.” She took a deep breath and set next to the young vampire. “I just wish we would have heard something by now. They are my family and I allowed them to go fight without me.”

Bree smiled at her and patted her hand. “I’m sure they will be okay. I saw them practice last night. James is a good fighter, but the newborns were given little to no training. Your army is strong and your son needs you to be here.” The girl chuckled. “Alice said I will get to meet him tomorrow.”

Bella laughed and nodded. “He is with my father at the moment, but I will be going to see him tomorrow. His name is Jasper Rose, but he prefers to be called JR.” She chewed her lip and looked at her hands. She had not really said anything, but she was finding it difficult to be separated from her husband and son. She rolled her head and rubbed her neck. “My father is really excited to have his grandson for a few days. I’m happy I could let him have this time.”

Bree smiled sadly. She could not help but focus on the memory of her own father, and could not imagine what a happy family would look like. “You seem to really love them, and I can tell you miss them.” She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs.

Bella nodded and ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. “I do. I have so many responsibilities but they are my world. It was really hard to leave them in Voltura, but it was worth it, to make sure you are safe.” She kissed her forehead. She already cared for the vampire, as one of her own. She was only fifteen and had already been through so much. Alice had looked into her family as soon as they learned her name, and Bella had been horrified at what she had learned about the girl’s father. “Why don’t you sit on the floor in front of me and I will braid your hair?”

Bree nodded, slowly moving in front of the couch. She bowed her head as Bella began brushing the tangle from her hair. She closed her eyes as a relaxing feeling flowed through her. No one had ever made her feel as safe as Alec and Bella. She had not wanted to let the boy leave this morning, but Alec had insisted that he would be all right. He assured her that he had fought for 1200 years and he would continue to fight if she were to remain safe. She had wanted to blush at his declaration. “Do you think I am really Alec’s destiny? He speaks to me as if I am some sort of treasure.”

Bella chuckled softly as she pulled Bree’s hair into a French braid. “I have not known Alec long. When I met him he was so stuffy, full of ceremony and duty. In the last year. It was like he was not truly living. Though he is still serious when he needs to be, he has really turned into a boy full of life.” She sighed. “When Alice told him she found his mate, he… it's like he became a whole new man. He fell in love with you six months ago.”

Bree bit her lip and nodded. “I am not sure I can share his affection, just yet. I feel something for him, but I have not had the best experience with men.” She looked back Bella finished with her hair. She felt terrible for allowing her preconceived judgments to prevent her from giving Alec what he asked of her. “He is good to me, but what if when I return with him, he does not continue being so nice?”

Bella cupped her cheek and sighed. “Bree, do not worry. Alec will wait for you to become comfortable in Voltura, and you will have Riley and Diego there to support you.” She kissed her forehead, smiling. “And I will be there as well, my sister. I will not let any harm come to you.”

Bree was about to respond but stiffened. She stood and ran out the door, without explanation. Bella raised a brow and ran after her. She smiled seeing Bree in Alec’s arms. Her family was walking back toward the house. She ran to hug her family, missing the two additional vampires, by their sides. She pulled back to look over everyone, and frowned as she noticed that Carlisle was missing. “Is everyone okay? Where is Carlisle?”

Esme sighed cupping her face. “Jacob was injured but he is already healing. Carlisle took him back to the reservation, and the elders have allowed him to remain there, to tend to his injuries.”

Bella frowned and shook her head. “Shit, I need to go see him.” She grabbed Alec and Bree’s hands. “Come on.” She growled softly before running for the car.

Bree raised a brow as she was buckled into the car. “I thought we weren’t allowed on the reservation.” She smiled shyly as Alec sat next to her.

Alec chuckled. “Those rules really do not apply to Bella. She is the best friend of the future chief. Jacob and Bella are like brother and sister and he would never ban her from the reservation. There was a bit of friction after she was changed, but they are thick as thieves.”

Bella nodded as she sped toward the reservation. “Besides, Carlisle is already there. I will just claim that we are there to assist him with Jacob’s treatment.” She smirked, clipping around the corner.

Bree nodded. “And why do we have to go with you?” She giggled, picking at her nails. Alice had insisted on painting them the night before and she hated the bright red color. “The wolves smell god awful.”

Bella laughed. “You’ll get used to it. The tribe is family. We protect their secret and they protect ours.” She sighed and shrugged. “You are coming because I’m supposed to stay with Alec and I feel more comfortable with you by my side. I also think that Riley and Diego will adjust better without you there, for the moment.” 

Bree nodded, sadly. “But they are my brothers. Why do you not want me there?”

Alec took her hand. “Bree, they need to adjust to their new coven. They have sworn allegiance to me, and Edward has assured me, he would teach them the laws of our world. They need a night, but you can be reunited with them, in the morning.” He kissed her hand. “My dear, I promise, they will be kept safe.”

Bree nodded and sighed. “ But aren’t we visiting Mr. Swan tomorrow?” She smiled at him and pulled her hand away, nervously. She was anxious to get back to Riley and Diego, but understood the need for them to adjust to rules they were ignorant to just last week.

Bella nodded. “Not until late in the afternoon. We felt it would be more important for you to reconnect with your brothers first. Tonight, Alice and I are taking you shopping in Seattle. We will return to Forks in the morning, and let you and the boys get ready for the trip to Italy, in a few days.”

Alec smiled. “I, of course, will be acting as bodyguard tonight, but you girls will have a room to yourselves.” He chuckled. He had never felt more duty bound to be a guard before meeting Bree, but he would protect her with his life. “I want you to buy whatever your heart desires, my dear. My money is yours.”

Bree shook her head, gasping. “Oh, no. I couldn’t spend your money. The Whitlocks gave me a generous allowance already. I feel bad enough spending their money.” She whispered and stared at her hands.

Alec smirked and turned her chin to look at him. They had arrived at the reservation and Bella had already run into Jacob Black’s home. “Bree, I have too much money to spend in a thousand lifetimes. I have nothing I wish to spend it on. Will you let me spoil you?”

Bree sighed and pulled her face away from Alec. “Please stop. I am not worth your affection. You and Bella have been so kind, but I am not used to people being kind to me.” She climbed out of the car and joined Bella inside the house. She scrunched up her nose and looked around the small house. It looked cozy and she could tell there was more love here than any of the small apartments she grew up in. She found a man in a wheelchair sitting at a rickety old table. “Hello?”

He looked up at her and smiled. “You must be Bree. Jacob has spoken of you. I’m Billy Black.”

Bree bowed her head. She pulled at the hem of the lavish sweater that Alice had bought her. “Yes, that’s me. It is good to meet you, Mr. Black. I came in to visit Jacob. I heard he was injured rescuing my brothers and I wanted to thank him.” She cleared her throat, trying to push away the burning deep in her chest. It would be bad form to attack the man who was so kind to her.

Billy nodded and smiled at her. “He is in the room on the right. Dr. Cullen is with him, but I must warn you, Jacob is sleeping with the amount of morphine Carlisle had to inject him with.”

Bree nodded and smiled softly at him. “Thank you. Jacob has been so kind to me over the last week.” She bowed her head and walked into the room. Jacob looked terrible, bandaged with sweat dripping over from every inch of his body. “Oh my god. What happened?”

Carlisle looked up at her and smiled. “He will be fine. There was a newborn we missed and Laura was nearly attacked. Jacob pushed her out of the way and was unable to protect himself. The newborn crushed his ribs before Emmett was able to destroy him. He is healing but it’ll take a few days.” Bree winced as she watched Carlisle break one of his bones.

“What the hell, Carlisle?” She growled and ripped the doctor away from her friend.

Bella gasped and kneeled in front of the girl who was crouching protectively over Jacob. “Bree, it’s alright. Jacob is healing too quickly and Carlisle has to keep breaking his bone so they heal correctly. He can’t feel it because of the morphine.”

Bree began to relax, feeling a bit embarrassed. Carlisle had never given her any indication that he would hurt anyone but she had attacked him. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Bella chuckled. “I would have done the same, if I had not known what was going on. It’s okay. You did nothing wrong.” She helped Bree off the bed, smiling. “I am so glad you are as protective of Jacob, as I am.”

Carlisle chuckled dusting off his jacket. “It’s not the first time I’ve been thrown across a room, believe me. Though, never because I was trying to treat a patient, it was quite the experience.” He smirked at the 15 year old. “All is forgiven, Bree.” He walked back over to Jacob, ignoring the involuntary growl from the young vampire.

“Why don’t we just step outside?” She took Bree’s hand and led her back out to the kitchen. “He will take good care of him.” She sat Bree at the table, and walked over to Billy, kissing the top of his head. “Sorry I did not say hello before running into Jacob’s room.”

Billy chuckled. “I’ve long learned that he is first in your thoughts, before this old man.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’ve missed you Bella. How is Italy? I see that you have joined the other side, but you know you are welcome to visit. You are still family.”

Bella sat next to Bree, shrugging. “You know that it was inevitable, after I married Jasper. For the record, it was Aro who did it.” She chewed on her lip, thinking. “I never doubted that I was still family, but I did not want to disrupt the treaty. It is really important to the Cullens and the tribe. It keeps the peace and protects the people of Forks.” She laughed. “And the last thing I want to do is come between you and my father."

Billy smiled. “Bella, you are like a daughter to me. Nothing is going to change that. You have been a member of this tribe since the moment you were born. Your new status has not changed that, and will not affect my friendship with your father. Do not worry. I do have one request though.”

Bella nodded. “Anything Billy. You only have to ask. I do have one request of my own though. I would like to build you and Jacob a new home. This place is falling around you.”

Billy shrugged. “If you wish, but it is not really necessary.” He kissed her cheek. “You are far too generous.” He tucked a hair behind her ear. “I want you to bring that son of yours over, so I can meet him. Charlie was gushing about how amazing a young man he is.” He chuckled.

Bella laughed and nodded. “Why don’t I have Charlie bring him down tomorrow? I’ll meet them here, after I help the newborns to adjust to their new family.” She patted his knee and sighed. “I still haven’t Charlie told Charlie about vampires, and I think I need to.” She bit her lip and sighed. “A fight is coming Billy, and I need you both to protect my son.”

Billy frowned. “What do you mean? What have you gotten yourself into, Isabella?” Bella looked at her hands as she began telling Billy everything. She knew he would understand her fear of becoming a prisoner and how they had snuck Jasper Rose out of the palace. Billy sighed. “How long?”

Bree chewed her lip looking at them both. “Alec told me that it would be next winter.” Bella had stopped talking, and was not sure how to answer Billy’s question. “Alice said she has more visions the stronger Bella’s decisions become. They will win this, but she needs to be sure this is what she really wants to do. It will not be easy to uproot a government power that has been in place for 2000 years. The Volturi will not go down quietly.”

Billy nodded, smiling at the girl. She reminded him of his sister who had run from the tribe around 17 years ago. “Well, keep me informed, and I will make sure that the pack is ready. Am I correct that Jacob knows all this already?”

Bella chuckled and nodded. “Of course, I call him almost daily. I want him to be ready for the shit storm I’m creating.” She looked over as Carlisle walked out of Jacob’s bedroom. “How is he?”

Carlisle sighed, taking off his gloves, and tossing them in the trash. “He will be fine. I think his bones are healed enough I don’t need to break them again. I’ll check him over again in the morning.” He bowed his head at Billy. “Call me if he needs me.”

Billy rolled over to shake his hand. “Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I know you’ve done all you could.”

Carlisle smiled, shaking his hand. “It was the least I could do. Jacob fought bravely to protect my family, and the pack. I should take my leave.” He bowed and walked out the door.

Bella sighed. “We really should be going too. Alice has a shopping trip planned for Bree, to distract her, while the other newborns adjust to the new family.” She kissed Billy’s cheek before going to check on Jacob a final time.

Bree looked around nervously. Mr’ Black had been so hospitable and she was not sure what to say. “Um… Thank you. I know you don’t know me, but you allowed me into your home.”

Billy smiled at her. “It was my pleasure. Any friend of Bella’s, is a friend of ours.” He kissed her hand. “Don’t be a stranger.” He had trouble adjusting to vampires in the family, but Jacob was determined to not treat Bella any differently after she was turned. Plus, this girl reminded him too much of his own sister.

Bree nodded as she got up and walked outside. Alec was waiting for her, leaning against the car. She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. “Can we come back here sometime? Mr. Black seems really nice.”

Alec smiled, nodding. “Anytime you wish. He told you not to be a stranger, if I’m not mistaken.” He pulled her into a hug. “Are you and Bella ready to go?”

Bree nodded. “Are we going straight to Seattle?” She laid her head on his shoulder. She was still nervous about getting too attached to Alec, but he had yet to harm her.

Alec nodded, kissing her head. “Yes, Alice will meet us at the hotel, so you can get ready to go to the mall. She convinced a few of her favorite boutiques to stay open late, for the four of us.” He helped her into the car as Bell came out to join them. “Alright girls, lets get on the road.”

Bella chuckled as she climbed in the back with Bree. She was more than happy to let him drive while she and Bree talked. “Mr. Black asked that I bring you tomorrow, when I visit with Charlie. He wants to show you something, but he wont tell me what it is.”

Bree nodded, as she relaxed for the long drive. “I’d like that.” She sighed and closed her eyes. She wished she could sleep, but that was taken from her. She just set herself in for a long night.


End file.
